


We Know Better

by muyimi



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Same universe, Secret Relationship, Smut, They are still Blackpink this is just an imagination of them behind close doors, jenlisa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyimi/pseuds/muyimi
Summary: Who are Jennie and Lisa to each other when no one is looking?
Relationships: Jenlisa - Relationship, Jennie Kim & Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	1. Are They?

Four girls are hanging out in their dorm veranda. It's their rest day and they have decided to relax and cloud gazing instead of going out. Making out shapes from their imaginations and giggling when something funny look alike appears. It's often like this. They would be resting and just be all together. Being in comfortable silence as they enjoy this calm day. No words needed to be shared, just the good feeling to be with each other is enough.

They've been friends for many years now. Training together and all. So it's a wonder how people can still see something was off with two members together. Rosé and Lisa together is cute. Maknae line doing cutesy things. Jisoo and Jennie together, sassy. Being the adults in their group, bullying the younger ones. Jennie and Rosé together is sweet, one being soft unnie as the other one is sensitive and clumsy. Sometimes falling a little on a flat floor and crying immediately if an animal gets hurt. Same as Jisoo and Rosé, the older is soft and protective on the younger. Jisoo and Lisa together is fun but chaotic. Always wrestling and often loud. Fake maknae and real maknae indeed. Then there's Jennie and Lisa. There's always this tension that people feel between them. When the group just debuted, people say they are awkward to each other. Months after when they showed more closeness, the comments improved but it doesn't stop them from doubting. Now, they think one hates the other and just acting close in front of cameras for fan service. All that despite the fact that they are the first one to know each other during trainee days.

In their dorm, they have the least interactions. They would talk casually but not lengthy as they are with other members. Most of the time Lisa is with Rosé, watching dramas or taking pictures outside and Jisoo is with Jennie playing games on their computer or having deep conversation for the future of their group.

Maybe their personalities are just clashing that much. Maybe their interests just doesn't click. Maybe just because of lack of chances seeing them together when in front of cameras and prying eyes, people had their conclusions just because of that. Jisoo and Rosé don't think that way. They know it's just normal. They are not just talkative with each other. Well, at least when in front of them. Who knows? As long as there's no problem and argument then they don't care. There are people like that. Friends with low maintenance and doesn't need much effort to know they are always there for each other.

Those comments are just opinions from their perspective and held not much truth.

...or **are they?**

* * *

"I could see the smoke from here." Jisoo said as she watch the woman sitting across from her that looks like in deep thought. So deep she imagine her head burning.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just talking to this salad I'm eating." answered Jisoo

"Why are you eating that anyway? Come to think of it, you haven't eaten fried chicken for days now. You, of all people!"

"Relax, I'm on a diet not until after our shoot. Damn you don't have to remind me of my lovely chikins." _'I am trying my best here not to have_ a _cheat day'_ She sighed deeply.

"Wait...we have a... photoshoot?"

Exasperated, Jisoo answered "Wtf Lisa?! Yes, a magazine shoot and a new brand modeling", realizing the situation, she added, "Don't tell me you forgot again?"

All Lisa answered was a petrified look. Confirming that she indeed forgot about it as she was consumed by her deep thoughts.

"Fuuuuuuuuck" Lisa slumped heavily in her chair while covering her face with both hands out of frustration.

"I need to exercise. I'll be in the practice room." She stood up and proceed to prepare her things. Only Jisoo could do was give her a sympathetic smile.

* * *

Lisa entered the practice room and pleasantly welcome the feeling to be in her comfort zone. She set the lights low and draw the window blinds slightly. Allowing the sun to peek through a little, giving a relaxing ambiance. 

After stretching and warm-ups, she immediately started with a hard dance routine. She vents out all of her frustrations and problems through dancing. How could she not? It helps a lot. She let emotions flow through her muscles and veins as it formed into elegant and sharp movements. Every twirl, every turn, every twist, every flick of the wrist, it all conveys the emotions she's been keeping inside of her. The way her eyes speaks through her stares. It burns like it's on fire.

2 Hours of ardent dancing, Lisa found herself lying on the floor. Sweaty and breathing hard. After getting enough rest, she decided to go back to the dorm. She arrived at the front door and quietly removed her shoes as she entered. Rosé and Jisoo are chattering loudly about the TV show they took interest in to. Meanwhile, Jennie at the end of the couch, watching TV too but obviously, her mind is somewhere else.

"I think the first contestant will win." Rosé commented.

"I don't think so. It would be the third. Haven't you watched clearly?" Jisoo argued.

"What do you think unnie?" Rosé asked Jennie. Snapping out of her daze, she answered simply "It's the first."

"Oh come on Jen! It's obviously the third!" Jisoo exclaimed. Lisa ignored their bickering and walked into her room. Praying to Gods she won't be involved in that conversation as she knows it will end up in bets and might lose her money.

"How about you Lisa?" _'Fuck. Seriously?'_ "Answer quickly before they announce the winner. I bet 30,000 won it would be the third contestant." Jisoo is always confident in her judgments.

"I wasn't able to watch it so how can I answer? A wild guess would just be unfair and put me to disadvantage as you were able to see how the contestant did while I'm not."

"Fine. But you're with me in this right? It's the third who will win!" I chuckled at Jisoo's antics.

"You got lucky this time Lisa. You gave a valid excuse. Why am I dragged in this? I am just a simple viewer." Jennie huffed.

Lisa grabbed her things in her room and proceed to take a much-needed shower.

* * *

For a few days, Lisa has been disappearing in their dorm. She would always leave in the morning and came back after hours, sweaty and rugged. For days she would resign herself to an intense dancing session. It helps her ease her mind from worries and she likes this alone time. But today she has company. Jennie entered the practice room first, seeing Lisa stretching. Today all the members have to practice for their special performance in their TV guesting.

They practiced for long hours. Hard work and perseverance are clearly in them. They would always give their best to improve each day and be the better version of themselves. Few rounds and more empty water bottles, they've decided to call it a day.

* * *

Lisa kissed Jennie to muffle the latter's moans as she rides her to sexual high because this woman is a screamer and they don't want to disturb the other two members in their deep slumber this steamy midnight. And for goodness sake, they don't want them to know that there is this kind of activities happening in this room. Lisa felt Jennie shudder and twitch as she orgasmed. Jennie screamed but she absorbed all the moans with her mouth. Exhausted, she slumped on top of the older as they both catch their breaths. After some time and as she gains some strength, Lisa rolled off Jennie and lie down beside her.

Jennie turned to her side and snuggled to Lisa, resting her head in the latter's shoulder. Lisa wrapped her arm around the older one's shoulder and lazily rubbed small circles to it. "What's gotten into you these past days? You practice every day as if you're the least dancer in us." Jennie asked.

"I need to exercise. I forgot about our shoot and I've been unhealthy eating." Lisa answered

"Are you the one who's been devouring all our ramyeon and snacks in the cupboard?" Jennie chuckled.

Lisa blushed and looked away. "Not all of them!" she answered petulantly like a child found guilty for eating all the chocolates in the fridge.

"Why need to do intense dancing though? You don't get fat easily." Jennie asked sleepily as she felt her exhaustion and yawned.

"There's just a lot of things going on in my head. I'm just frustrated and letting it all out." Lisa said it quietly that she almost didn't hear it.

"Mmmm" Jennie wanted to ask further about the things bothering Lisa but she can feel her eyes drooping. She decided to just ask tomorrow. "You tired me out. I'm sleepy."

"Sleep then. Good night." Lisa bent down to kiss her on the lips to which she responded.

"Good night," she answered before finally succumbing to sleep. One last kiss on Jennie's forehead, then Lisa also surrendered to sleep.

Their naked bodies tangled as they both rest in the beautiful dawn. Let people have their own opinions. They can say anything about our closeness and how we are to each other. In this industry, it is known that people would have a lot of expectations from you. They would always find a way to point out the things you do or didn't do. Have them their judgments and let it be. Because you and I, we know better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story and I first published this on AFF. Then cross posted on wattpad and here afterwards with the same username. 
> 
> I apologize as I'm inactive as of this moment while I gather my thoughts and wholly myself first. No promises if I can do another.
> 
> English is not my first language so I apologize if there's any confusions or grammatical error.


	2. Who Knows?

Lisa got out of her room. Finally finished walking around, frantically getting things here and there, doing things simultaneously at the speed of light. She is the type of person who wakes up late and then cram to prepare but still able to be done at time; which doesn't go unnoticed by other members and always left them amused.

"I am going out. I don't want my mother to be there before me" Lisa said as she secure her must have comb in her pocket.

Rosé and Jisoo are in the kitchen, just about to have their late breakfast. "You should be. You don't want her to know that you are still the tardy Pranpriya, aren't you?" Jisoo teased, holding back a smile behind her toast.

"Isn't today her flight back to Thailand?" Rosé asked sadly.

"Uhuh. Yeah." Lisa sighed

"You better go now then. Take care and don't get kidnapped!" Jisoo always remarks with jokes but they knew her very well that she masked her sadness with humors.

Lisa slipped on her shoes and hung her bag on her shoulder."I don't know what time I'll be back. I'll just text you!" she shouted as she took a step outside.

"Yeah yeah yeah just go now. Spend time with your mom!"

Then she's out. Dashing as she saw a taxi coming nearby.

Rosé lightly sniffling, "No matter how many times this already happened, I'm still not used with the thought of being away with your family. Especially Lisa, in a foreign country who have to deal things alone and learn korean"

"You are such a softie. That's why we are here. So, she won't feel alone and sad. Don't cry, you might soak your bread with salty tears." Jisoo chuckled.

"Eww unnie! I might lose my appetite" a cute pout forming in her face but a small smile graced the corner of her lips.

"Good. Then I can have your toast." Jisoo smiling triumphantly as she was able to lighten up this sensitive chipmunk.

They finish their breakfast together as Jennie was out too. Left early to walk her dogs and then pay a visit to her parents. It's been almost 3 years since all of them moved in together as a group but there's still a lot of things for them to discover with each other. Living together without the supervision of their parents is quite a task but they endure. They would learn to do things on their own. It comes with being as an idol.

* * *

"Always do your best okay? We're always here for you. You're doing amazing, sweetie." Lisa's mom said as she hugged her daughter tightly. 

"You're not yet leaving but I already I miss you. Thank you so much mom." Lisa said as she choke on her sobs.

"Because there's no food in your dorm? You know the reason why I always bring food whenever I visit you, right?" her mom joked.

"Be strong, baby girl. Show them what you've got. Just like how you didn't magically trip on the microphone cord in your middle school. Or maybe show them this forehead", she tried to brush up her daughter's bangs but a hand swept it away.

"Mooooooooom" Lisa complained but she can't help a small laughter.

"Yes just like that. Don't lose that smile. I'll be going now. Take care, okay?"

"Alright, mom. Take care too. See you soon." with a final hug, her mom walk away into the airport.

Lisa watched her mom's back as she entered the gate. No matter how many times, she doesn't know if she'll get used to her mom walking away from her. With a last weep, she let out a breath and brings out her courageous self. She then walk briskly to her destination.

* * *

Smoke from the aftermath of hot shower fogs the glass walls. Fingerprints brand the glass as Jennie hold on to it trying to support herself to stand. Thankfully, an arm hugs her torso from behind and supported her weight. She gyrates her rear to Lisa's front, getting as much friction she can have. Lisa growled at the action of this shapely buttocks rubbing her crotch vigorously. She trailed hot kisses to Jennie's shoulder up to her neck, sucking at the pulse point. 

"No hickies there" Jennie hissed. She was surprised she can still form words in between breaths.

_And oh boy she can't stop moaning._

Lisa smiled mischievously but complied. It would be hard to explain if anyone sees it. She then inserted a second finger and pump harder inside Jennie. Jennie let out a scream—something she can't do if they're at their dorm. She took this chance to let it go without having to control her volume. And Lisa is not complaining, she loves hearing it. The pleasure is becoming more intense and she can feel her knees getting weak. Her leg was hitched up and now resting above the arm that is doing her. She used her free hand to grab behind and hold on to Lisa's neck. She felt the fingers inside her do a little twist and wiggles, causing her to throw her head back. Her hand went on to Lisa's head and interlaced her fingers on copper locks, tugging gently on her scalp.

She can hear Lisa's grunts against her neck and then proceeds to nibble her ear. Lisa's hand that is supporting her travelled from her hips to her chest. Squishing the mounds lovingly, giving equal attention to both. A thumb would play her nipples and she can feel a slight pinch at times.

The way she's being touched as if Lisa had craved for her all her life. Paying attention to each part and she knows very well the right spots where she would turn into a malleable goo. Caressing her gently and sensually but being rough on occasions to tease her aching core.

Lisa can feel Jennie is close but denies her as she doesn't want the moans and screams of her lover to stop yet. She would pull out and then push harder. Making sure to hit the bundle of nerves. She then use her thumb to rub Jennie's clit as she pump in and out faster and harder. Creating more lewd squelching sounds.

Jennie couldn't form coherent thoughts. Her head is spinning, her mind is hazy, her writhing goes wild. After for almost like an eternity, she screamed loud and finally had her release. Lisa keep pumping to prolong her orgasm and then she let out a second climax.

"Wow" Jennie said with labored breaths as she slumped heavily to Lisa. Her heart is racing for like a billion miles. 

"You can still talk? I'm impressed." Lisa chuckled and with all her remaining strength, she carried Jennie towards the bedroom.

"Just watch me. Later I would make sure you can not when I do you." she answered as she was dropped gently on the bed. Their lips met and they stare to each other's beautiful orbs when they pull apart. She then reached to caress Lisa's cheek, stroking her thumb along soft skin. These past days, this girl has been bothered and stressed. She wanted nothing but to ease her from her worries and remind her that she doesn't have to carry all her problems alone.

"Oh really? I can't wait." Lisa whispered huskily in her ear.

Lisa couldn't add more as she was pushed to her back and pleasantly welcomed the payback.

* * *

Jennie arrived back in dorm earlier than Lisa.

"Oh hi unnie. Where is Kai and Kuma?" asked Rosé who happened to pass by the door. She wonders as she doesn't see two furballs that Jennie was with when she left earlier.

"My mom wanted to have them for a day so I left them with her."

"Aw poor dalgomie doesn't have playmates today" and as if on cue dalgom approached Rosé and licks her foot.

"There's Lisa. He can bite her anytime or pull her hair" Jisoo said as she walked in.

"Speaking of Lisa, where is she? It's getting late. What is she just doing?"

 _'Me. She just did me.'_ Jennie thought. Fighting back a smile as she woud definitely look suspicious and weird. She enters her room to change.

"Just let her be, unnie. She probably lost track of time like she always was." Rosé said.

"Since we have enough free time and we are finished with the promotions, maybe we should do vlive often. Our blinks missed us and I miss them too." Jisoo suggests.

Rosé chuckled "Lisa would try to kiss Jennie unnie again."

"Maybe I should carry dalgom so she can't get closer to me." Jennie said as she went out from her room.

They all shared a laugh. Lisa arrived minutes later. Slightly wet and some of her hair is out of place.

"Damn rain. It poured just as I got out of the taxi." Lisa annoyingly blurted.

"Your sense of luck is really something. It deserves an award." Jisoo teased and can't help a little laugh at her entrance.

"Shhh. Be kind to me. I brought food. There's chicken but I might not give you some." Lisa held out a box of take out she bought on the way. She didn't really plan on buying anything but she saw a lot of people she pass by carrying one and curiosity got out of her.

"You need some towel? I'll give you a change of clothes. Come in quickly, you might catch colds." Jisoo said so fast without even stopping to catch a breath. It's funny how she can change in split seconds just with the mention of food.

They all ate together the food Lisa brought. No wonder it's on demand. The food was great and would definitely makes you ask for more. Lisa made a mental note to go back and try their other dishes too.

"I'm going to sleep now. Seems like my energy is running low and in need to be charged." Lisa announced and side hugged Jisoo.

Jisoo grunts but accepts the hug anyway. "Good night. Sleep tight and I hope the bed bugs bite you."

"Good night Lisa. Thank you for the food." Rosé extended her arm for a hug in which Lisa accepted.

Lisa stood up and stretched her arms up her head. "Good night Jen."

Jennie looked up to her and nods "Sup. Good night."

_'You adorable shit'_

Then she's off to her room. It didn't take long before she's into dreamland.

It's weird. They are close but seemed distant. They talk with limited words but it's alright. They don't need to say much and they seem to already know a lot about each other. They can be clingy to other members but when it comes to the two of them, there's just this strong force that shakes the ground beneath them. They make the people's mind go haywire. The tension that never leaves. Well, maybe they know something we don't.


	3. Bothered

The group just got home after their shoot. They had two scheduled for today and it was tiring, but they're not complaining. They enjoy being busy than being stuck and bored to death in their dorm. Finally it feels like they really debuted and not everyday wondering if everything just had been a dream. They are thankful to whatever strucked sajangnim to give them proper promotions and jobs. 

Lisa followed Jennie into the brunette's room. She plopped herself heavily on the chair placed in front of the vanity table. Sighing for like a hundredth time today.

"I told you not to overdo your exercise. Look at you now, like a wilted flower that had been stepped on by running angry mob of rallyists." Jennie scolded. She's standing in the middle of the room, crossed arms as she observes this languid human sprawled out on her chair. 

Lisa giggled "Hey that was a colorful analogy." Just then they heard a knock on the door.

"Jen are you there? I have something to discuss." Jisoo shouted on the other side. 

"Yeah come in."

Jisoo opened the door and saw there were two occupying the room. "Oh Lisa. Good you're here too."

Jennie raised an eyebrow "Why? Is there a problem?"

"Well, maybe yes maybe no." She sighed.

"Manager-nim gave me this earlier." Jisoo handed over a folder. Jennie took it and immediately checked what's inside.

"There are some changes in our song. There are only a few days left before filming and they just fancy doing last minute changes." Jisoo continued.

"Hmm, so there would be mix English and Korean in our rap parts..." Jennie said as she studied the paper and scanned its contents. There are indeed a lot of changes in their lines and some new instructions scribbled almost everywhere. It's just a cover song but still, this is what they worked on during predebut.

Lisa released a breath she didn't know she's holding. She got worried for nothing. Well, the news Jisoo reported is worrisome, but more manageable than what she had in mind earlier. She stands up and stretched. She can feel her bones popping. _'Ah, that feels good.'_ She stood beside the two and looked over the folder Jennie is holding. _'Wow, it's like_ _a_ _3rd_ _grader had done scribblings and doodles on his textbook.'_

Seems like she would need to buy energy drinks even though she hated the taste of it. She hobbled towards the bed and flopped face first, her long legs dangling on the edge.

"Chaeng and I also have changes in vocal parts. Seriously, it's alright to me. It's just that they should have told us this earlier." Jisoo fumed.

"What do you mean?" Jennie quizzed.

"It's just resting on the table for few days because they forgot about it! Can you believe it?!"

Jennie let out a heavy sigh. _'Are we having_ _a_ _sigh competition now?'_ "There's no point in stressing about that because it's already done. We should just focus on practicing this." she shut her eyes and rubbed her temples.

Jisoo nodded and strolled over to Lisa. She smacks the girl's hip playfully. "Aissshh, I wish I have the easy going nature like you have."

Lisa turned her head to the side. "Believe me, I'm stressed about it too. I'm just too tired and lazy to care as of the moment" she drawled.

Jisoo stared at her sprawled form. _'Unbelievable.'_ "Alright, I'll leave you then. I need to eat."

Lisa raised an arm to do a lazy thumbs up as Jisoo walked out of the room. They made faces before the latter close the door. It's really cute how doing wacky faces to each other became a norm between them.

"You rest for today. We can just work on this tomorrow. And for the love of God, go to bed and sleep early. No watching TV until midnight." Jennie reprimanded sternly as she placed the folder on the table. She doesn't trust herself not to tear the papers apart and burn it to ashes.

"Aye aye! Madam Jennifer"

Jennie's eyes must have been healthy on the amount of exercise it has by the countless times she rolled her eyes today.

* * *

Jisoo and Rosé are seated on the couch, watching TV. They switched channels for the umpteenth time but it seems there's no show that could make them settle into. Just as they agreed to tune in a tolerable show, Lisa passed by in front of them.

"Yo Lisa! Can I borrow your laptop?" Jisoo called after the copper haired.

"Sorry, unnie but we're gonna use it." Lisa raised the laptop to show her. Only just then Jisoo noticed she's actually carrying the said laptop and proceed to Jennie's room; kicking the door harshly and causing a loud **bang.** It swung back and forth, Lisa waited for it to stop moving before entering and leaving the door open.

"Can you please be gentle with my door?! It's already dead for fuck sake, and you woke up kuma!" Jennie thundered.

"Sorry." Lisa smiled sheepishly. Jennie has still her hand over her heart, trying to calm and compose herself. She's busy writing out some notes when she got startled by the characteristically unexpected loud entrance. Kuma jumped back on the bed. He bolted when he was woken up rudely.

"Maybe... we should continue working on that song too?" Rosé asked after watching what just had occurred. She giggled at the amusing exchange. _'It seems that they're more interesting to watch than any TV shows today.'_

Jisoo chuckled. "Yeah. Let's go. We're using your room."

They have been practicing the vocal parts for a while now. Discussing some few techniques to each other and trying some ideas they have that might help them get better.

They were already seated comfortably when Jisoo just remembered that she forgot her copy.

"Owwieeee I forgot my copy. Ugh let me go get my things quickly," she grunts in annoyance that she has to move when she is already comfortably lying down.

"Go ahead." Rosé laughed as she watched her run comically to her room.

It seems like not only she who is in rush to go back lying down as she watched Lisa jog out of her room quickly, all the while talking like she's not just carrying a lot with both of her arms.

"What do you think of the verse? Should it be faster?" Lisa questioned as she crossed the threshold to Jennie's room. You can hear the music playing inside.

"No, I think it's—"

Jisoo vaguely heard their conversation before Jennie closed the door. She quickly grabbed her stuff before marching back to Rosé's room.

"Dwelling in?" Rosé quirked a brow. Expecting the older to bring papers but not only that, she brought a pillow, a blanket, her phone and charger, bunny stuffed toy that Nayeon gave her, pajamas, and some snacks. Dalgom quietly following her inside.

"What? Just some essentials. It looks like we'll take longer and I'll just sleep here. Jennie and Lisa look like they'll have a sleepover too."

"Mmm okay." she beckoned the older to come closer and continue with their work.

* * *

Jisoo doesn't know how long they've been practicing, but both of them are already exhausted. She can't even speak with Rosé properly as the younger answered differently to everything she asked. Even her words are slurred and her head would be bobbing up and down occasionally. 

"Alright. We're finished for today. Let's go to sleep." Jisoo shakes Rosé's shoulders gently.

"Mmmm wokay lezhs goyw mmashimmmlahh..." more unintelligible words come out of her mouth.

"Hey come on. Go to bed. Hello? Rosieee" she snaps her fingers and tried coaxing this half asleep girl. _'No scratch that, already asleep girl._ _I_ _can't carry you please wake up.'_ She shakes the Aussie's shoulders harder this time.

Rosé jolted awake and her head snapped upwards. If Jisoo wasn't alert, their heads would surely collide and that will hurt badly The abrupt movement caused Rosé to be slightly dizzy. 

"What's happening? Did you just say something?"

"I said we are done for today. Go to bed and we'll sleep now." She gathered their things and neatly piled it up.

"Woke me up just to sleep again." Rosé waddled to bed. "Come here now unnie. I'm really sleepy. Good night." she mumbled.

 _'She's grumpy when she's sleepy.'_ Jisoo snorted. "Go ahead, I'll just clean up." She looked behind and saw Rosé already fast asleep.

Jisoo stifles a yawn and stretched. After cleaning up, she turned off the lights and joined Rosé. She can hear some music still softly playing from Jennie's room and it lulled her to sleep.

* * *

Sweat dripped down Jennie's forehead as she bucked her hips wildly. Muscles flexing as she grinds their sexes together. The bed creaking a little. She stared down at the woman below her, and her eyes met with a pair of dark and lustful orbs staring back at her own. She smashed their lips and they moved together hungrily. Gliding their lips effortlessly but slightly rough, almost predatory. She bit slightly on her lower lip and that made the other girl gasp. Jennie took that chance to shove her tongue inside her mouth and they battle for dominance. Lisa moaned loudly in their kiss. Vibrations reverberated inside her mouth and sent heat directly to her core. The feeling of their sopping center grinding together couldn't be more blissful.

Jennie raised one hand to hold on the headboard. She can feel a slight cramp on her thigh. _'Fuck.'_ With few final jerks, they cried out the same time. Muffling each other's moans with their mouths.

"Are you alright?" Lisa frowned after they pull apart, still out of breath. She got worried on how she saw Jennie slightly grimaced.

"Yeah... just cramps. Argh." 

Lisa cackled. "It's either you got so carried away or you're just getting old."

"Oh you shut it. You just killed the mood." It's true. Their lower lips still touching and they just hit their climax, but here's Lisa, joking and wounding her pride. _'Argh, maybe_ _I_ _should take stretching more seriously.'_

"But you're still damn sexy anyway" Lisa winked and gave her a toothy grin. She was carried off on top of the younger but Lisa still kept her strong protective arms around her. Pulling the blanket over them.

They are now side by side, facing each other. Arms encircled to each other, legs intertwined like they're afraid one would let go. Music playing softly from the laptop serves as their background music.

"How did we come to this anyway? Practice my ass." Lisa chortled. She brushed back some hair sticking on Jennie's face.

"Hey we did practice. Then just escalated... I guess I'm just that irresistible."

She's so confident and it's a fact anyway. And goodness gracious, that gummy smile. If she could only capture it and keep it safe in the tiny pocket in her heart, and hold on to it everytime she needed the comfort it gives her. Whenever she looks at her, everything in Jennie knocks out the breath out of her every time. Lisa can't help but kiss her. It was chaste but the effect on her is instantaneous. She opened her eyes and saw Jennie staring at her deeply.

"You're bothered." 

"W-What?" Lisa was taken aback by the sudden comment.

"Come on. I know you're someone who likes to keep things by herself." Jennie felt her stiffened. 

"But I like you to tell me."

Lisa is struggling with herself. She tries to control her emotions and act nonchalant but failing miserably. 

"You don't have to face it alone." Jennie can see some unshed tears on Lisa. It breaks her heart but she needs to know.

Lisa sighed. Sometimes she hates it. She hates how she can't lie to this woman.

"Insecurities. Doubts. Fear" she admitted.

"What about them?" Jennie queried.

"I know our group is just starting but I'm already worried about the future." Lisa proceeds to give a full hug and curled under Jennie's arms. She doesn't know why she's suddenly afraid under her gaze. She can feel the scrutiny in her eyes. Boring holes into her soul.

Jennie hugged her tightly and rest her chin on Lisa's head. It took a few heartbeats before she responded. Lisa knows she's thinking.

"You are worried because you think less of yourself. You think Jisoo, Rosé and I will do better on future but afraid of what will become of you. You doubt your abilities and skills and think of it as average and not so special. You question yourself about what more you can do." Jennie stated.

It stabs in the heart on how accurate she dictated it. She felt foolish now it was said out loud but she can't deny those. She feels so small and just wanted to disappear.

"Hey" Jennie cajoled the younger to look up but she refused to do so and just buried her face on the brunette's chest. "Hey, look at me." she tried again.

Jennie rests her hand on the younger's jaw and gently moved her head up. Tears were already flowing in her eyes and Jennie let them be.

"You are the first foreigner to debut in YG. A big company that holds a lot of artists but you are the first to do so. The only one accepted in Thailand auditions during your time. You can memorize a whole choreography just by watching it once." It's still fresh in her mind. News of a foreigner, a girl from Thailand coming as a new trainee. Jennie can still remember the first time they met. She looked like a little boy with her short hair and skinny body. Timid and quiet—maybe just because she just came here and knows nothing of Korean language yet. But then she feels something in her, she knows this girl carries so much potential. She just sat there, silent and focused as she watches the choreography being shown. Afterward, she stood up and plays the music. She danced, she danced the whole goddamn choreography when it was just shown to them once. She was thunderstruck, flabbergasted, or whatever you want to call it. It left a great impression on her. That moment Jennie thought, she really have something that makes her feel—feel so—she doesn't know what to call it yet but she knows it's something good and somehow terrifying.

"You worked so hard to study Korean and netizens are impressed on how you sound almost native. You sing and rap in Korean, English, and Japanese in which neither is your first language." The first months, she struggled with words. Fortunately, they both speak English so they were still able to communicate properly. Every day for two hours, she would be in class to study Korean. She would see her in the hallway, reciting some words and repeating it to perfect the pronunciation. She would space out sometimes because she tries to remember the new words she learned. Every time she learns a new word, she would jot it down and remember it. Her brain could be a jumbled mess that moment, but she endures.

"You caught attention by your dancing skills and I myself thinks the best ever." She has seen so many good dancers, but when it comes to Lisa, it's a whole different story. Dance King Dance God. Her movements are sharp and precise. You can easily learn the steps just by watching her. Her flexible turns, strong body that could do b-boy despite her thin figure. How she could make advanced choreography looks so easy. The way she moves, the way her eyes shines with passion, the way she smiles like a kid who receives a gift on Christmas eve. There's just something in her that makes people's eyes glued on her whenever she dances. She became enraptured everytime whatever hypnotic powers her dance moves have.

"You help in carrying the group during varieties because you have this bubbly personality. You are funny without even trying and you don't give a damn about your image just to give entertainment to the viewers." Though she's shy because she's afraid to commit wrong in her Korean, her happy nature can be seen in her actions. She just does things on her own and doesn't care if people would make fun of her. Jennie can't remember how many times Lisa made her laugh. Even her little quirks that make her happy. And most of all, the little things she's not aware of that makes her heart soft for this woman.

"Damn, I could recite you like a hundred more if you want me to!" Jennie brushed her thumb along her cheek. Stroking it with so much tenderness. "You have a lot more than you can offer. You are much more talented than you let yourself on." She took a long breath and speaks with the most soothing voice she can muster. "You know, you never fail to surprise me every time. You are so amazing, and I hope you could see that" she gave a peck to those plump lips. "So, stop overthinking, okay? You worry too much. Just focus on what we have today and work hard for what awaits us tomorrow." 

Lisa nodded but didn't answer. She just leaned on the hand that is caressing her cheek and enjoy the warmth.

"Psst"

"Okay." she took a deep staggering breath. "I will. I'll show them what this worry-wart can do. I'll try not to always think ten steps ahead" her voice is shaky but nevertheless, Lisa smiled. Eyes shining with motivation.

"Good. Don't think less of yourself because it also makes me one because I chose you."

"Mmm. How did I get so lucky though?" Lisa wondered.

"Do I need to repeat what I've just said or it's not enough and you want me to add more?" Jennie's lips pursed. Her expression a mixture of growing anger and impatience, but Lisa can still see deep fondness at her gaze. "But seriously, because it's just... you. You're you. That simple."

"Cheesy." Lisa can feel a blush creeping up her neck but didn't try to hide it.

"I just wish you won't keep everything to yourself. I am not expecting you to tell me about everything but if ever you have problems, let it out. I'm afraid that if you keep it inside you, it will consume you. I just want you to be safe from pain."

"You. I have you. You're my safe place." Lisa grinned. 

"Who's the cheesy one now?" Jennie knows she's smiling liking an idiot but she's also enjoying the feeling, so she didn't bother to tone that smile down.

"It's true. Whenever I feel lost and scared, I turn to you. Just knowing you are here keeps me sane. You don't know how much you are helping, love. I just think of you and it's enough to keep me going." Lisa confessed sincerely. She took Jennie's hand and peppered it with kisses. 

"That's why if anyone dares to hurt you, they could only just pray they weren't born." she continued.

"Okay, that's enough. No murdering." Jennie chuckled.

Jennie wanted to smack Lisa and knock her out of her senses for belittling herself, but she knows we all come to a time when we experience self-doubt and self-loathing. She would be lying if she says she doesn't question herself at times too, but Lisa has been affected so much lately and it would not do any good if she keeps on drowning herself to skepticism. So, she tries to be calm and do all she can to help her girlfriend get through with it.

Lisa went back on hugging Jennie. Securing her under her embrace. "Thank you" she whispered.

Jennie smiled. "You're always welcome." She then remembered that the laptop is still on and continues playing with the playlist.

"Your lappy is still on."

"Mmmm I set a sleep timer on it. Honestly, if I didn't, I don't want to move from where I am now." Lisa murmured.

"Can't say I disagree." Jennie hugged her tighter.

"I love you. And I just want you to know that this heart only beats for you, even if the whole world doesn't know about it." Circumstances and sacrifices, but Lisa won't hold back showing how much she treasures this woman.

"Me too, and I couldn't ask for more. I love you too" They kissed softly.

"Let's go to sleep now. No more thinking about the things you shouldn't be thinking, okay? You can do so much." Jennie added.

"Mmm. And I know I can do more and much better when I'm with you." Lisa stated.

Jennie sports a goofy grin. "Shhh sleep now."

Lisa loves their height difference. She learned it's easy to give the brunette forehead kisses in that way.

"Good night."

In this industry where nature is the battle of the fittest, I would always give my everything to fight for what I love. And I'm giving my best not just because I know I can do it, but because I wanted to make it. For me, for my loved ones, for us. The world knows nothing about us and it carries a lot of baggage within it. But as long as you settle for the rest of me, I will be alright.


	4. Worries

Twist. Turn body to the right. Bend and fold your arms inwards. One, two, three... One, two, three... 

Lisa's good memory in choreography is astonishing. Once she learnt it, it remains in her mind like it's tattooed in her memories. She pulls it off flawlessly, the orders and sequence runs in her mind naturally. It becomes a part of her like a second skin. Her focus is unshakable, every time she makes sure to give the best in every step, to flow beautifully in choreography, making them as one piece of art. Her body coordination is also something to take note. As if her anatomy speaks well to each other every time she moves. That way, she had the least mistake, or if ever she has, among the group in all their performances. 

But as a performer, things won't always happened as planned—just like life in general. Unavoidable, unexpected, and even if you come prepared, it will chase after you and tries every time until it catches you. Just like technicalities. It can't be helped, and it tests a performer's professionalism and ability to grace under pressure. 

* * *

It just rained. Small wet patches surrounds the stage, little debris and dirt carried by rain scatters around. The reason why the performers are extra careful today. 

Blackpink is so focused in their performance and audience interactions. They are hyped, ecstatic and overwhelmed. There are a lot of people today, and their cheers are uplifting. They give their all—every effort and energy. 

Everything is going on accordingly. But it took one step, just one merely small step on a slippery area and Lisa was sent crashing down the floor. She fell backwards, her head and back hit the floor harshly with a loud thump. Her vision went blur, and she can feel the pain growing in some of her body. But, as a professional as she is, she collected her thoughts and her strength to stand up. She thought of doing it in different way to somehow compensate her lack of attentiveness. She swiftly executed kip-up from supine position and goes on with the choreography like nothing happened.

The moment she heard a loud thud and the audience scream from shock, she discreetly turned her head to the direction of the scene. Eyeing an unfortunate member. Everything went fast. One second she saw Lisa lying on the floor and then the next she stood up remarkably with that technique. _'Impressive.'_ Then she goes on with the chorography, without even a hint of mistake like she didn't just got off at some point. However, she can't help but be worried on the girl. Other members are sending side glances on the woman too. The show must go on, and so they did. 

She constantly checks on Lisa. Jennie might think she is just being paranoid but there are instances she saw that Lisa is in pain. At some point, she would see her clenching her eyes shut and biting her lip, but still continue to dance. Then few times she would shake her head and rapidly blink as if trying to have her focus back. On some part of the choreography when they would turn their backs from the crowd or whenever she hides her face with her hair, she would let out a grimace, then she would quickly force a smile as she face the crowd again. Thankfully, it's the last song then they're done. Her growing concern on the girl is getting unsettling as time passed. 

They ended with the LOVE pose. As they give last greetings and thanks, she can see how Lisa is trying to hold on. She tried to give the quickest thanks to their fans as she can't bear seeing her like that. It's not her usual warm and cheerful smile—the one that lights up her world and makes her heart flutter—but it is false and forced. Her eyes are unfocused and wet from unshed tears. They did a final bow and waved at the crowd. As they walk towards the backstage, she saw her grasping tightly on Jisoo's arm, like her life depended on it, as they stride briskly off stage.

_'Thankfully we're done.'_ The sharp pain on her head and back is getting uncomfortable. The members gave some final greetings but she can't fully comprehend what they are talking. She just nods and agreed to appear she's still listening.

"Jisoo-ya, I'm dizzy." Lisa mewled as she blindly grasps for the older's arm to steady herself. 

Jisoo knitted her brows. She's been checking on the maknae ever since she slipped and noticed how the girl struggled to proceed on the performance. Concerned, she led the younger off stage fast. The tight grip on her arm made her worry even more. Jisoo saw their managers and the medics waiting for them as they reached backstage. 

"Lisa feels dizzy," she announced, trying not to sound she's on the verge of panic.

The moment she said that, everyone moved fast. She was rooted on her spot as she watch Lisa taken to the ambulance, accompanied by their female manager. 

"Lisa-ssi please don't sleep. Stay awake." She heard one of the medics said. 

Jennie and Rosé jogged to catch up behind her. They only saw a glimpse of Lisa before the door on the ambulance closed and the vehicle drove off. 

"How is she?" Jennie asked.

Their male manager turned at the three. "We are on standby when we saw her fall. The medics said if she feels dizzy, she would need to be rushed to the hospital. In which you said she is," he looked at Jisoo and she nodded affirmatively. "They thought of getting ready once you finished so we can take action immediately. We can check up on her after you change your clothes and clean up. So, start moving." 

"I hope she's okay." Rosé muttered. 

"She will be. Let's just change quickly, okay?" Jennie trying to sound positive.

* * *

They reached the hospital and looked for the room that was told to them. They sighed in relief as they saw Lisa sitting on the bed playing games on a tablet. A nurse at her side, holding an ice pack at the back of her head. 

"Yah how are you?" Jisoo and Rosé inquired in unison. 

Lisa smiled and looked up but the nurse gently held her head, silently saying to stay her head positioned as it is. So, she just looked up awkwardly with her eyes. She looked at Jennie's direction only for a split second before looking back at the other members. "I'm okay. Just got bumps. You know hard-headed I am." Lisa chuckled and goes back on playing with her tablet. She still doesn't know how to act with the brunette. 

"Do you still know who you are? How old are you? Can you still do math? Do you remember you still owe me money?" Jisoo said in a rush. 

"I can still! Stop that and I don't owe you any money." 

"Hi." Jennie timidly mused on the side. Lisa tensed but smiled and peered up to her nervously. Thankfully, the tension was broken as their female manager speaks. 

"Thankfully her brain didn't get damaged and no serious injuries. Just sore muscles. Miracle if you'll asked me. She truly is hard-headed," their manager teased. 

"Well, it saved my life." 

"But she still needs to stay and the doctor will come back later to check up on her again," their manager continued. 

"You are still on your performance clothes. Maybe, we can go back and grab you some comfortable clothes?" Rosé suggested. 

Jennie approached the nurse and volunteered to hold the ice pack instead. The nurse is being professional and did nothing wrong, but she just can't stand watching her taking care of Lisa while she's literally just there. _'She's just doing her job. Goddamn it, Jen.'_ They exchanged thanks and the nurse went out of the room. 

Lisa heard the exchange but can't help but be nervous when Jennie touched her. The conversations go on in the room except between the two. Though she's taking care of her, Jennie still gives her cold stares. So, Lisa kept her mouth shut and halt any attempt to talk with the brunette.

* * *

Seoul, Korea, a day before

_Lots of camera flashes light up the airport entrance._

_Blackpink just arrived at the Gimpo airport and of course, a lot have waited for them. Jisoo and Jennie got out the car first. Linking arms, they walk through the mass of photographers and fans._

_Lisa and Rosé follow them. Lisa looked at the crowd and search for a certain brunette. She spotted her with Jisoo quite far away as they walk briskly._

_"Damn, she's still mad." On normal days she would remain unbothered and unaffected, but today is different. They just had a fight last night. A stupid small fight. Now, her girlfriend is giving her a cold shoulder and being lovey-dovey with Jisoo._

_"She's not even sparing me a glance! What's worse is she keep on looking at Jisoo. Hey I know she's that visual. She's really pretty, like just look at her with that ponytail. It's a fatal combination. She's also like the Miss Korea but—but—I'm little cute too." She pouts._

_"You already have long legs. You also want a long neck?" Rosé jokingly muttered at her side._

_"Eh?"_

_Rosé giggled "You're like a giraffe stretching your neck like that. What are you looking for?"_

_"Just looking for the way. You know how I got lost last time and entered the wrong gate because I got confused with so many people," she lied._

_"Just don't get too far away with us, you silly. Managers got so worried that time you know?"_

_"I know, I know," Lisa grumbled. Getting lost is the least of her problems today._

* * *

Jisoo, Jennie and Rosé are back at the hotel. Reluctantly, they left Lisa at the hospital because their managers ordered them to and they still need to pack up their things. They received a text.

**From:** Manager Oppa

 _Girls, come down for_ _a_ _bit._

They went down to the lounge where he is waiting. 

"Ah, are you done packing?" He asked. 

"No, not yet. So, what is the meeting for, oppa?" Jisoo asked. 

"Our flight back to Korea is tonight. We only have some hours left. I got a call that Lisa will not be released yet from the hospital, therefore, she can't make it tonight. We will go ahead first and she will have to stay here. Her flight will just be rebooked." 

"She and manager unnie would be left?" Rosé asked sadly and slightly concerned. 

"Yes. We have no choice. Her health is of most importance. She needs to rest and was advised to limit any activities that might worsen her situation." 

"Can we just stay here too?" Jennie inquired. She's worried that Lisa will be left alone in another foreign country while she's injured. To top it all, she'll be far away with her in everything that's happening. 

"Jisoo have an Inkigayo. Also, it will cost a lot more if we stay behind. The staffs can't stay here as they have work waiting for them back in Seoul. And you know we're not allowed to leave just the four of you." 

Jisoo looks troubled. She knows she has work but she's conflicted. She can't just go alone while the other members are here and one is still injured. They can't all stay also because surely Sajangnim will not allow them. They're with the staff too after all and not just them. But, she also doesn't want to leave the youngest alone. 

"Can't at least one stay behind? I'm willing to pay how much it will cost." Jennie pleaded. 

He hummed in response and strokes his chin as he contemplates. "I think I can persuade Sajangnim with that. Maybe, one won't hurt." 

"And manager-unnie is here, so I guess it won't be a problem with that. The others can go with the staffs." Jennie urged. She knows she will not be at peace if she goes back to Korea tonight.

"So who'll stay?"

"I will." Jennie answered at once. "Jisoo unnie can attend Inkigayo and Rosé will go back with her. Then, I'll be the unnie with Lisa. Since I also don't have any work schedules lined up, I can stay." she reasoned. 

"Is that okay with you girls?" He asked the other two. 

Jisoo sighed. "I guess we have no choice. You'll go back with me. Behave okay?" She teased Rosé. Trying to lighten up the mood. 

"Hey, when did I become a naughty maknae?" Rosé chided. "Just take care Jennie unnie, okay? Will you be alright here?" 

"Of course. I'm not the one injured." Jennie chuckled. "Don't worry, and as if I haven't been here before we debut. We'll be alright. We're already adults, after all." 

"Okay, I'll just speak with Sajangnim about this. For now, go back to your rooms and finish up packing," their manager ordered."

* * *

Lisa is left in her hospital room. The manager is out, running on some errands as the schedule is changed because of her. Their security is outside her room, so she was here alone. She's still holding the ice pack on her head and her arm feels like it's going to fall off. She already tried lying down on her stomach so she won't need to hold it, but her neck went numb and she got bored with nothing to do in that helpless position. 

_'Should_ _I_ _check on Naver? Gosh, some people probably did_ _a meme of me by now.'_ She irritably reached for the fruits on her bedside table. _'Jisoo_ _unnie is right._ _I_ _have_ _a_ _remarkable sense of luck. Wonderful.'_

She heard the door open and just assumed it to be one of the nurses or their manager so she just continues sulking and play with her phone. 

At the corner of her eye, she saw the visitor stood beside her bed and remained silent. She froze on her spot when she looked up to see it was Jennie. 

"W-what are you d-doing here? Isn't it y-your flight back t-tonight? I-it will board a-at any minute now," she cringed at her stutter. This is the first time they've been alone together since they arrived here in Japan. 

"Obviously, I stayed behind. You twat. Jisoo unnie and Rosé are on the way back now," she stated. "Since our manager will be busy with some errands, she can't watch out for you all day. I'll be here to do so." 

"Oh. T-thanks, you don't have to," she blushed and looked down. She fidgeted with her hands. Quite anxious as she doesn't know how to break the awkward silence.

Lisa flinched as Jennie unexpectedly cupped her face between her hands and leaned in slowly. Lisa stared at her in confusion before she laid a soft chaste kiss on her lips. 

"Are you okay now? I got so worried a while ago. You should be more careful next time." Jennie whispered as she pulled back, voice laced with concern. She stared at her face and double check on any sign of injury. 

Lisa was unprepared for the kiss and the sudden affection. She was perplexed. The moment Jennie's lips touched her own, all her senses were thrown out the window. It still tingles though the kiss was chaste. "I-I am okay. Just need to rest and everything will be okie dokie," she smiled goofily. 

"Look. I'm sorry about last night. Honestly, I couldn't even remember anymore the reason why we fought. Maybe, I really hit my head that hard. But still, I am sorry." Lisa knows she needs to apologize. It wouldn't do any good if they prolong their argument; she couldn't care any less about her pride right now. "Are you still mad?" 

Jennie sighed as she joined Lisa on the bed and took a seat beside her. "No, I'm not. It's stupid anyway. I'm sorry too," she reached for the ice pack and hold it herself. "Let's just forget about it okay? We'll just focus on your rest." 

"So, are we cool?" 

"I've always been cool. I don't know about you" Jennie replied with a smirk. "Yes, we are," she pressed a kiss gently on her forehead. "I love you." 

Lisa beamed at her. "I love you too." She launched at Jennie and hugged her tightly. 

"Gosh, I missed you." 

Jennie chuckled. "We've been away for like a few hours only." 

"I know but I just missed being cozy with you." 

"Me too." Jennie sighed. She missed her too. "How long will I have to hold this ice pack?" 

"Hmm? Oh, you can stop now. It is not required anymore. I just make use of it until it all melts." 

Jennie put it down and she pushed Lisa slightly to arrange herself. The plate of fruits is still sitting on Lisa's lap and she doesn't want to cause any mess. Lisa pouted but complied. _'Cute.'_

"Sooo, we are left here. Kind of a honeymoon to me." Lisa sang. 

"Shippers already thought that way," she laughed. 

"We should remember to go to nail salon and get our nails done before we go back to Korea." Lisa muttered. 

"Why so?" 

"Oh darling, I think some people will check on our nails first more than our airport fashion. Especially the ones in our middle and forefinger," she wiggled her fingers for emphasis; and earned a smack by that. 

Jennie flushed at her frankness. "Yah! You perv. W-what makes you think we'll do it while w-we stay here, huh?" She squeaked. 

Lisa smiled at her mortified expression. Her face flushed with cute indignant pout and she replies defensively. That's why she loves to tease her sometimes. 

Jennie continued rambling. "We are in hospital and anyone could walk in on us! Even if we're in the hotel, manager-unnie will be there since Jisoo and Rosé a-are not around and we would not h-have enough time and—"

"So, you are insinuating something? I'm just joking about the nails, you know? You actually think of doing it, huh?" Lisa chimed in with a grin. "And you're even considering to do yesyesyo here in the hospital? Oh my god, Jennie Kim I didn't know you could be that bold," she mocked a fake gasp and even put her hand over her chest to add dramatic effect. 

"If you think you hit your head hard already, I can hit you again to prove otherwise. You see that vase right there? We don't want to see it broken to test how thick your skull is, right?" Jennie snarled. Her face can now rival the color of Lisa's hair. 

"What? You said you missed me. We'll be alone at most times and you didn't oppose when I said this sounds like a honeymoon." Her grin now morphed into full-blown smirk. 

Jennie punched her arm so hard, she got slightly out of balance. "LA-LI-SA PRAN-PRI-YA MA-NOBAN, I swear if you don't stop..." she gave a narrowed look and her tone haughty. 

Lisa kissed her immediately to shush her and let it linger until she felt her relax. "Shhh okay okay sorry." Lisa chuckled between kisses. 

Jennie is still pouting but a small smile graced her lips. "Sit straight. Let's just watch TV. Why aren't you watching instead, if you're bored?" 

"Can't find the remote" 

"And you didn't even bother looking for it? Why is your ass so lazy?" 

"Well, you're here. You can look for it." 

"Ugh you're hopeless." Jennie found the remote in between the couch arms and she went back beside Lisa. 

"Thanks. What just I'm gonna do without you?" Lisa muttered. 

"Me too." Jennie smiled. "I don't know what I'm gonna do without myself either," she replied pompously.

"You really!" Lisa smack her playfully. 

Jennie just smiled and feed her with the fruits she abandoned a while ago. 

"I can do it myself." 

"Just let me take care of you." Jennie insisted. 

"Oooh sounds like start of some sexy time—mmppfff" Jennie suddenly shoved a slice of lettuce in her mouth. Glaring daggers at her.

* * *

"Hello unnie! We just arrived back at the dorm and Jisoo unnie went straight to the bathroom to take a bath." She can hear some shuffling and some bags being put down. "How are you girls there? Lisa didn't grew another head, right?" Rosé blurted on the other line. 

"She's alright. Her face still small though," she looked down at the said girl peppering kisses on her naked chest.

She hold back a groan as Lisa's mouth travelled dangerously close to her nipple. She grabbed at her head and thread her fingers through copper hair and yank gently. 

"Bring some good snacks when you get back here, please?" Rosé pleaded. 

"Okay. We will. How's the shop you visited a while ago?" She managed to say. Lisa now enveloped her mouth on her erect nipple. Sucking, biting and followed by licks every nipping, while her hand worked on the other. Pinching and rubbing circles on aerola. 

"Oh it's nice! We should all visit them again." Jennie tensed her jaw as Lisa descended to her navel. 

"There's not much people so it's okay, but I guess it depends on the time and date. There are of lot of choices and we only get to try 4 sadly." The oblivious Rosé continues to describe the shop that Jennie couldn't care as of the moment. 

Lisa pushed herself into sitting position and still caressing her inner thighs with both of her hands. She smiled at Jennie deviously and crawled at the end of the bed. 

Lisa began licking and sucking her toes. Then travelled to her legs and her thighs. She pointedly skipped her center and began nipping at her hips while continuously massaging her inner thighs. 

"Mmmm. Sounds good." Jennie glared owlishly to Lisa. Sending warning looks to remind her she's still on the phone with Rosé. 

Lisa chuckled. She crawled back up straddling her and settled her full weight atop of the older; burying her nose in her neck. 

"I'll hang up now. Take a rest. Say hi to Jisoo unnie for me." 

"Okay. Take care too! Say hi to Lisa for me as well." 

"She's here. She just entered the room." She passed the phone to Lisa. 

"Heyyy wazzup?" Lisa blabbered. 

"Heyy. How's it going?" 

"Perfectly incredible. I am able to rest and had some little vacay with Jen. We'll be back tomorrow." 

"I know! Be extra careful now, okay? We don't want you falling a little again." Rosé chortled. "Don't give manager unnie more headaches." 

"Hey she's fine. She's actually out having a relaxing massage." 

"Ohhh nice. Alright, I'll hang up now. See you soon. Byeeee~" 

"See you soon. Byiieeeeee~" Lisa throws the phone carelessly on the bedside table after the call ended. 

"Hey that's my phone!" Jennie roared at her. "So, are we gonna continue or what? I remember someone dragged me back to the hotel because her hormones are acting up. And I'm here to return the favor of a mind-blowing release she made me earlier." Lisa teased. 

Jennie suddenly grabbed her face and smashed their lips roughly. Their lips moved hungrily and Jennie deepened the kiss. She licked Lisa's lower lip, asking for entrance in which the younger obliged. She dart her tongue quickly inside and drag the tip on the upper part of Lisa's mouth, tasting the younger lavishly. 

Lisa let out a throaty moan and grabbed the sheets. They pulled apart gasping for air but their mouths are still close to each other, breaths mixing. Lisa began pressing light kisses behind her ear and then softly nibbled her earlobe. She descended further her neck and started nipping on her clavicle while her nails slightly raking on her skin. Her kisses travelled down to the valley of her breasts and repeated her early ministrations. Lisa latched her mouth on one of her nipples once again; sucking on pink erect nub. She take turns on biting and licking. All the while cupping the other breast and drawing circles around the peak. She squished the mounds and makes sure won't be left unattended. Lisa then switched her focus on the other breast and gave equal treatment to the other.

Jennie moaned loudly. Back arching as she seek for any kind of friction down her core. Lisa is surely taking her time and it's getting frustrating. She let out a whimper as Lisa trailed kisses down to her smooth stomach. Planting kisses around and everywhere.

"Lisa, please," she choked out. 

"Patience, babe" 

"Please" 

Lisa continued nipping at her pelvis. Then she grabbed Jennie's buttocks; squishing and massaging it. She let go and descended further. She spread Jennie's legs wider and delved straight to her dripping folds. 

Jennie loudly gasped and whimpered as Lisa continue to devour her. Lisa licked flat tongue all the way up on her slit. She then explored her folds and nip on the hood. She inserted a first finger and penetrated the brunette agonizingly slow as she continues lapping on the folds. 

Jennie is now a whimpering mess. She writhes wildly and her hips bucking at every motion of Lisa's skilled tongue and fingers. 

"Lisaaaaaa" 

Lisa upgraded to second finger and pump harder. She would pull out and pushed further as it plunge back in. Jennie's scent and taste are heavenly and intoxicating. She savors the taste of her juices gleefully. 

She looked back up and saw how wonderfully sexy her girlfriend looked. Disheveled, hair tousled and fanned over the pillow. Sweat dripping, eyes closed and mouth open with loud moans and whimpers, screaming her name. Back arched, stomach coils and muscles flexing every bucking. One hand grappling the sheets while the other on her hair. 

She quickened the pace and pushed further inside all the way to the last knuckle. Fingers curling to hit her g-spot. She spread the folds wider with her free hand and wrapped her lips on swollen clit. Flicking the tip of her tongue on the bud before sucking harshly. 

Jennie's loud cries resonated the room. She breaths irregularly and she can feel her stomach coiling. The pleasures of the hot tongue lapping inside her and the fingers sliding are becoming more intense. 

Lisa felt her lover's walls clench and clamp around her fingers. Knowing she's close, she angles her head to different directions and dive in further to her core. 

"Fuck fuck don't stop. Lisa. Fuuuuck." Jennie wailed. She wrapped her calves around Lisa's head as her muscles tensed, hips jerked, body twitched; anticipating an impending orgasm. One sharp scream as she reached into climax. Lisa guides her throughout, not leaving her core and licking it clean. 

Jennie went limp and swore she felt her soul leave her body with that fervent release. She momentarily forgot her own name as she screams only for Lisa—just like how her heart beats only for her. She panted heavily and relaxed, trying to steady her breathing. She stroked Lisa's hair gratefully. 

Lisa hoisted herself up and kissed the panting girl on her forehead repeatedly. 

"Okay?" Lisa asked as Jennie calmed down and opened her eyes. 

"Very," she breathed. 

Lisa smiled and pulled the blankets over them as she lay beside the older and secure her in protective embrace. 

"What do you want to do tomorrow before we fly back to Korea?" Lisa asked as she fix and smoothens her girlfriend's hair. 

"Honestly, you can just dance Yoncé privately with me and it will be awesome," Jennie smirked coyly. 

"You're impossible." Lisa huffed but her eyes twinkling. 

Jennie chuckled. "We can just go shopping or find some good places to eat or relax. I also promised the two that we will bring food. Also, care to remember about your idea of going to nail salon?" 

"Hmmm okay. Anything as long as it's with you." 

"You are such an incorrigible flirt." Jennie feigned annoyance but the growing smile on her lips betrayed her emotions.

Lisa bubbled up in laughter. 

"But you likey likey?" 

"Very much likey," she grinned. "But not every time." She smiled as she saw Lisa with her adorable pout. 

"Let's go to sleep now. I'll just set the alarm for dinner later." Jennie commanded. 

"Let's put on some clothes" 

"Oh yah I forgot"

It's wondrous how she easily gets lost in the moment whenever she's with the Thai girl. She can easily forget about her surroundings and just have her focus on the younger. She knows she's dreaming so much and with their situation, life can still be unsure. But she's sure, she's so damn sure about what and who she loves; and she would do everything to fight for it. For now, she would enjoy and treasure living in this bubble.


	5. Little Dance

Jisoo and Jennie are playing Overwatch in their computers, but the younger is unusually glum today. She's even losing more so than usual.

"Let's take a break. Are you okay?" Jisoo asked. 

"Yeah... No, I'm not. I'm just not in the mood of playing today. I'm sorry. I just want to take my mind off things." 

"Hmmm..then just do something else that won't require your mind and body to work." Jisoo advised. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

"It's just pressure. I am happy that Blackpink is getting more attention but...yeah." 

"Hey take it easy." Jisoo sighed. "You need to relax. Maybe join the dongsaengs. I'm sure they're watching movies or whatever again per usual." 

"Alright. Don't use my character." Jennie gibed as she make a stand.

"Hey! I have less deaths than you have." Jisoo countered. 

"Just because I'm distracted." 

"If you say so. Go now. Shoo. Let me play in peace." 

"Are you sure chichu~?" 

Jisoo groaned, "Ughh. Stop that. Leave me alone." 

Jennie chuckled and leave the girl be. 

Jennie was the trainee for longest among the four. Almost 6 years she's been evaluated. She waited and waited for so long. She's been told to debut many times, but only to got delayed every time. Honestly, she's the most popular trainee back then. People would often see other trainees, and would ask if they can give their gifts to Jennie. She was also called as YG's secret weapon since she can sing, dance, rap, and her visuals is also on another level. But that doesn't mean she's immune to problems. Everything comes with a price, especially popularity. 

* * *

Rosé and Lisa are lounging on the couch. They are waiting for the drama they got hooked into and it feels like it's taking on forever. Lisa impatiently plays on the remote, swishing and spinning it as she watch the news still currently airing. She's lying her head on Rosé's thigh, using it as a pillow. Rosé, on the other hand, is patiently waiting and decided to check on her phone for the meantime.

"Oh, wow look. Jennie unnie is on main page of Naver again." Rosé muttered.

"Not surprised, that woman just need to breath and people will go crazy about her." 

"She's that powerful, isn't she?" Rose chuckled. Amused by how Jennie can make a great impact just by her presence. "But of course, the more you get famous, the more you have bashers," she went on. 

"Of course. There will always be people who will try to bring you down as you goes up higher." Lisa simply stated, not even bothered by the obvious fact. You can't just please everybody. 

"Yeah. But sometimes I just don't understand how some people can get overboard. Their comments just go under the belt and almost threatening." Rosé murmured. 

"Why? Are there comments like that now?" Lisa hissed. They are used to these various kind of comments but if ever Rosé is the one who complains about it, then it must be really awful. 

"Yes. Rude ones. I just don't get it," she sighed. "It's like they want hell on Earth for her." 

Lisa can feel her blood starting to boil in her veins, but speaking of the devil, Jennie walks in the living area. And just like that, all the anger and frustrations she feels dissipated as she saw the brunette striding towards them. She just screamed perfection no matter what she do. Lisa take it all in, she tries to memorize every inch of her body, the small details, just everything. _'Gosh, I'm_ _a_ _pervert.'_ She was snapped out of her trance when the said brunette sat heavily on her legs. She landed in an unlikable position where she swear her bones could break at any moment. 

"Ouch! Oh my god Jen please move," she wailed. 

Jennie chuckled but thankfully moved to a more acceptable position where her bones is safe from wrath. 

"The couch is big you know? You can just avoid my legs." 

"Well, I wanted to sit here and your legs is just so long and it gets in the way." Jennie raised an eyebrow at her with that infuriating smirk. 

"Ugh you're unbelievable. Chaeng, get your phone ready in case I passed out because my legs are dying," she laid her forearm above her eyes in overacting flourish. 

Rosé giggled at her and rubs the head resting on her thigh. "It's already safe and they are still perfectly alive." 

"What? You two are ganging up on me. I hope Jisoo comes and save me from you," she crossed her arms and pouted. 

"She'll most probably joins us against you." Jennie chortled. 

Lisa gave her a challenging stare and she fought back, soon the younger gave up and just sighed at her defeat. "Just get used to it," she said in mockingly smooth voice and patted Lisa's thigh. 

Despite the previous playfulness, Lisa observed Jennie and she can see right through her that there's something bothering her. Jennie may have the talent of making an impassive look, but her eyes can't lie. Lisa nudge her slightly and silently questioned if she's okay. Jennie turned to her and just gave her a small smile, then turns her attention back on TV.

* * *

Lisa had been rolling a lot in her bed. She can't sleep. Her mind is occupied by all thoughts about Jennie. Well, most of the time it is, but today it keeps on bugging her how the brunette looked so down today. _'Argh_ _I can't take it anymore!'_

She reached for her phone and checked the time, **1:18 am.** _'I_ _wonder if she's already asleep.'_

**From:** Lisa

 _Hello_

Less than a minute later, she received a reply. 

**From:** Jennie

 _Why are you still awake?_

**From:** Lisa

_Oh! So you're still awake too? I could also ask the same thing you know._

Jennie is sitting at her bed, getting lost in her thoughts, when her phone dinged. She furrowed her brows when she received a text from Lisa. _'It's already midnight or actually, it's already morning.'_ She's about to reply again when she heard a soft knock on her door. She stood up and opened the door to see Lisa standing awkwardly outside, kicking some imaginary dirt on the floor. 

"Hi." Lisa looked up and muttered in hushed tone. 

"Come in. Why are you still awake?" Jennie asked as Lisa get in her room and closed the door. 

"Uhh.. can't sleep? I thought that's obvious?" Lisa asked in an almost serious expression, she almost believed it. _'Wait, she's actually serious.'_

Jennie rolled her eyes. "Duh, I know of course, you dumb. Why can't you sleep?" 

"Well, why are you also still awake?" 

"I asked first and don't change the subject." 

"I'm worried about you, that's why." Lisa approached the older and took her hands in between hers, brushing her thumbs on the back of Jennie's hands. 

Jennie pulled them on the foot of the bed. They sat on the floor and rest their backs on the mattress. 

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" Jennie questioned. 

"No! You didn't." Lisa quickly assured. "Lately, you're in main pages of discussions, also trending and searched most. I am happy about that. It's just those rude people." 

"Lisa, you can't control everyone's comments." 

"I know, I know." Lisa can still remember that time Jennie became a victim of hater. He faked statements about Jennie bullying him when they were still classmates, saying something like she's a horrible person. Turns out he's a hater of YG and Jennie became the outlet of his hatred.

She can't understand it. Why Jennie of all people? Jennie is the softest and most genuine person she know. She's misunderstood as rude but the truth is, she's just shy. She still offers a warm smile even though she doesn't know you. She laughs with all her heart out whenever she finds something funny. She always think about the fans. She cares deeply to the people that are important to her. She doesn't go around the bush and stays true to people. That's why she can't figure out why not just her? _'I am told to be fake by some bashers, so why Jennie and not just me?'_ She's friendly but distant, true. She doesn't share much unless you earned her trust. She built this protective barrier around herself, but as soon as you learned to break down her walls, you'll see beyond those barriers is how much of a wonderful person she is.

"I know that whatever people say is beyond my control. We can't be a celebrity and expect all comments to be good everytime. But, what I am worried about is how you are taking it all in." Lisa pondered on those times how Jennie reacted to the news about her. 

Even when Jennie isn't doing anything, people still find something to drag her down. They would say she is the favorite, when in truth she's the least promoted. It can't be helped if one member takes more advantage than others, but if it's Jennie, they would automatically attack her as being the _favorite._

"Even though you chose to ignore it or brush it off, I know you're at least a little affected. Is that why you're troubled today? Have you read something and it completely changed your mood?" Lisa went on. 

Jennie stayed silent. Lisa let her be, she doesn't want to pressure her and let her think for a moment. 

"I don't know Liz, I don't know. It's just..." 

Lisa enveloped her in a hug. She leaned her head into the crook between the Thai's shoulder and neck. Lisa wrapped her arm around the brunette's back and stroke her hand along Jennie's hips, hoping it would soothe her and ease from stress at least a bit. 

"Do I really look that bad of a person to others?" Jennie mumbled. 

"Remember that some people just think of you that way because of their own insecurities. Or they are just that kind of person who are quick to judge. But who cares? Whatever they think of you, doesn't define you as a person." Lisa hates it. Jennie doesn't deserve all this slander. They think of her as the opposite. 

They would say she is being mean to their maknae, but when in truth she's the one who cares about her the most. She would push Lisa to do artistic poem live, and it actually helped the girl to be confident in her Korean. She may groan and cringe at her aegyo but inwardly she's enjoying it. Whenever she felt insecure in her English or Korean, Jennie is usually the first to guide her—she knows when she's struggling and willingly help without a shadow of the doubt. She can still remember the first time she arrived in Korea as a trainee, and how Jennie openly express her admiration to her dancing skills. That really helped her gain confidence, not just in her skills but in herself. Jennie is always there for her, the one she run to when she's troubled, the one she can lean on, the one who stays strong when in need of someone to hold on, _her safe place._

"It's only been a year and few months since we debut. We got more years ahead of us to share more about ourselves. They still know little, like a tip of the iceberg and the rest still deep under. Bashers are common, they will always be there. It's okay. We can laugh it off. Just don't let them get through you." Lisa stroked the soft brunette hair. 

"We should just focus on our blinks and never mind them. It's just a waste of energy and time to bother on someone who's blinded on negativity. At the end of the day, it's you who could sleep soundly if you didn't care. Also, there are much much much more who loves you than who hates you, and they are the ones that matter." Lisa added. She stroked the older's cheek with her thumb and hugged her tighter. If only she could keep her forever in her arms and protect this smol bean from the world. 

"You're right. Maybe, I just let it get through me and it affected me. Gonna stay more positive from now on." Jennie exhaled. She doesn't know what gotten into her to be affected like this. 

"You are brave and strong. It is normal to fall down sometimes but they're not the worthy ones to let yourself be defeated." Lisa always admired Jennie's braveness. She went to New Zealand just to study. When the time she realized she wanted to pursue her dreams, she bravely called her mother and apologized if she can't be the doctor or the lawyer her mother wanted her to be. She'd been through a lot but she still managed to keep her head high and let her confidence radiates in her. 

"You are amazing, you know that. You make the ground tremble beneath your feet. You're that powerful. You won't be called YG princess for nothing." Lisa continued. 

Jennie blushed at that. She's still not used to compliments and still get shy. Something Lisa finds adorable. 

"Okay?" Lisa asked. 

"Yep. I'm alright now." Jennie leaned in for a kiss. 

Jennie awarded her a gummy smile when they pulled apart, and she swear that she felt her stomach flipped, her heart skipped a bit and her brain malfunctioned. No one simply hold that much cuteness in one smile.

Lisa suddenly pulled away and stands up.

"Where are you going?" Jennie pouted. 

Lisa didn't answer and fish out her phone from her pocket. She played a music and turn it on speakers with volume not loud to wake the other members, but enough for it to hear by just the two of them. She turned off the lights and drew back the curtains before walking back to Jennie and pulled her to stand up. 

"What are you doing?" Jennie asked. Still clueless what her girlfriend is on. 

Lisa placed Jennie's hand along her upper arm so Jennie's left hand and forearm rested above it. Then she put her right hand on the back of the older's shoulder blade, and lastly, she upper-hand clasped their free hands palm to palm. 

Jennie chuckled. "I can't do ballroom." 

"It will be good for you. Just follow me. I'll guide you," she looked at her eyes, full of adoration and fondness. 

"Alright, I trust you." 

The music still softly playing as Lisa led them in careful small steps. No rush and full of gentleness. 

One, two three... Step foot forward, side step, step foot backward, sidestep... One, two three... Step foot forward, side step, step foot backward, sidestep... One, two, three...

> _Oh, once in your life you find someone_
> 
> _Who will turn your world around_
> 
> _Bring you up when you're feelin' down_
> 
> _Yeah, nothin' could change what you mean to me_
> 
> _Oh there's lots that I could say But just hold me now_
> 
> _Cause our love will light the way_

Soon, they both found a steady rhythm. Jennie didn't realize her feet moving in synchronized with Lisa's. She was surprised that even without looking at her feet, it moves on their own, not even once she stepped on Lisa. They now move around the room, going on small circles. It amaze her. How level of trust they have on each other. The way they move is the testament in that. Or maybe Lisa is really doing a good job at leading their dance. But she can't be sure, she looked at her eyes and she's pretty much sure Lisa is not thinking about the dance. _'She's thinking about me?'_ They are staring in each other's eyes, getting lost in each windows to their souls. So she let it be, let their body move in accordance to their senses while they just focus on each other.

> _And love is all that I need_
> 
> _And I found it there in your heart_
> 
> _It isn't too hard to see_
> 
> _We're in heaven_
> 
> _I've been waitin' for so long_
> 
> _For somethin' to arrive_
> 
> _For love to come along_

Jennie was right. Lisa is far from focusing on their steps. She just let them go around and let her feet do the moving. Jennie just looks so beautiful. She possesses an ethereal kind of beauty. Her small oval face, her cute nose, her lips that are so soft and has this natural flavor that makes her crave for it everytime—or maybe it's just because of who the owner of those lips are, but whatever. And those cat-like eyes. Seem scary and intimidating to some, but it holds so much feelings when you stare at it. So, Lisa stares at Jennie's eyes and got lost in it. It holds it own galaxy, having in them are lots and lots of emotions. How can they even think of her as rude and bitchy? When her eyes shines with passion whenever they're performing, when her eyes shows softness whenever she gets shy—especially with strangers, when her eyes twinkles whenever she's happy, when her eyes drowns in pools of tears whenever she's overwhelmed in either sadness or happiness, how it always speaks the truth even with her poker resting bitch face, and most all, the love she can see in those eyes. The deep longing and affection it tells whenever their eyes meet. People always notice how Lisa always look at her eyes like she's looking for something, and hopes she find whatever she's searching for in Jennie's eyes. _'You know what? I found it. I found the reflection of me when I see myself in those loving eyes.'_

> _Now our dreams are comin' true_
> 
> _Through the good times and the bad_
> 
> _Yeah, I'll be standin' there by you_
> 
> _And baby, you're all that I want_
> 
> _When you're lyin' here in my arms_
> 
> _I'm findin' it hard to believe_
> 
> _We're in heaven_

Lisa held her close. She doesn't even know how they are doing, or even if they stumble or if they did not, but she's just aware of this woman in front of her. She just feels the warmth of their bodies touching and let them move on their own. 

Jennie loves her. She still relishing that fact, even though she's not sure how she had to come to earn it. Lisa loves Jennie too, with all her heart. She's willing to sacrifice and cut her limb just to spare Jennie on any kind of pain, or she hoped if she could just at least have a part of it. It's impossible, so Lisa just do what she can—and that is to be there with her in every step of the way. 

> _And baby, you're all that I want_
> 
> _When you're lyin' here in my arms_
> 
> _I'm findin' it hard to believe_
> 
> _We're in heaven_
> 
> _And love is all that I need_
> 
> _And I found it there in your heart_
> 
> _It isn't too hard to see_
> 
> _We're in heaven, heaven_
> 
> _You're all that I want_
> 
> _You're all that I need_
> 
> _We're in heaven_

The music ended but they still do little steps. Lisa perked up when she heard a melodic giggle. 

"I'm just happy. I don't know, I just feel elated." Jennie explained as she saw Lisa's questioning look. 

"That's good. See? I told you it will be good for you," she said with a smug smile. 

"Well I don't think about the dancing helped." Jennie shrugged and Lisa's eyebrows raised, confused with the statement. 

"It's you who did. Thank you." She pulled Lisa in for a kiss. It lingers but neither made the move to make it deeper. 

"So, is it alright if you give me the pleasure to dance with you again for another song?" Lisa asked as they pull apart. 

Jennie snorted at her theatrics. "Whatever you want. The pleasure is mine," she winked at her and Lisa reddened at that. It pleased her to know that she has that effect on the younger even with small gestures. 

Lisa reached over her phone and she's thankful that their current position is just near it. She made a quick move before going back to her girl. 

"Shall we, My Queen?" Lisa extended her arm and made a little bow. 

Jennie giggled and accepted the offer. "I am a queen now? I thought I'm a princess?" 

"You've always been a queen to me. _My queen."_

"Hmm, can't deny I love being treated as a queen." 

"I'll make sure to always be. You deserve it. You deserve everything good in this world. I'll never get tired of it because you're worth it." Lisa brushed back some of her hair while smiling with so much tenderness, and pressed a soft kiss at the top of her head. 

Lisa get them in position again. Her left and Jennie's right hand again clasp, upwards palm to palm and hold up to their side. But this time, Lisa encircled her other arm on Jennie's lower back and closed any distance they have. Their fronts touching with space almost non-existent and their faces are so close, only centimeters apart. She gave a small peck at her lips before moving as the music starts.

> _You're in my arms_
> 
> _And all the world is calm_
> 
> _The music playing on for only two_
> 
> _So close together_
> 
> _And when I'm with you_
> 
> _So close to feeling alive_

They didn't go for any big steps this time. They just sway their hips side to side languidly. Slow and sweet like how the elderlies dance on their anniversaries. 

> _A life goes by_
> 
> _Romantic dreams will stop_
> 
> _So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_
> 
> _So close was waiting, waiting here with you_
> 
> _And now forever I know_
> 
> _All that I wanted to hold you_
> 
> _So close_

Jennie laid her head between the junction of Lisa's neck and shoulders, closed her eyes and sighing happily. Lisa rested her head on the brunette, burying her nose to Jennie's hair. 

> _So close to reaching that famous happy end_
> 
> _Almost believing this was not pretend_
> 
> _And now you're beside me and look how far we've come_
> 
> _So far we are so close_

It's a perfect timing that this night is with clear skies. Allowing the moon to shines through the window and illuminates the dark room. Lisa looked down and with her peripheral view, she can see Jennie's calm face, basking the glow of the moonlight. Her steady breath warm against her collarbones, making pleasant shivers up to her spine.

Here they are, two women in their 20's, dancing goofily and romantically in the dorm room at 2 in the morning, in their pyjamas, bare feet, with only the moon's glow serving as their light. 

The song ended but they didn't move away to each other, just holding each other close. The feeling is so tender that neither wants to break the moment. 

Jennie drew back slightly, she rested her hand on Lisa's nape and play with the baby hairs. She then pulled Lisa into a searing kiss. Lips gliding, warm breaths mixing, the air suddenly felt thick. The hand on Lisa's nape travelled to her cheek. Jennie cradles the curve of Lisa's jaw in her palm while the other find purchase on the Thai's shoulder for something to grip as their kiss deepens. Lisa encircled both her arms at the small back of Jennie's slim waist. Holding her and serving as both of their support, because she doesn't want and never wanted to let the brunette fall on her own. 

Soon they pull apart in need of some air. Why do breathing and kissing can't coexist at the same time? Their foreheads and noses still touching as they catch for breaths. Lisa doesn't need to open her eyes to know Jennie is smiling; and she doesn't want to open her eyes yet because she knows she'll get off guard and have to check her pulse if she's still alive whenever she receives such gentle looks.

She felt a small peck on her lips and Jennie breaks out of their embrace. She tried not to pout and wanted to protest, but all her inhibitions and objections died in her mouth when she opened her eyes and saw Jennie looking at her and winked. She's suddenly being pulled towards the bed. 

They laid in bed and finds position to settle into for sleeping. Jennie turned her back to Lisa and use the latter's arm as her warm pillow. She intertwined their hands that is resting on her stomach and pressed her back further and enjoys the feeling of Lisa spooning her. 

"Lisa?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Thank you." 

Lisa hugged her tighter. "You're always welcome." She pressed a light kiss at back of her head. 

Jennie smiled and sighing happily. "Good night. I love you." 

"Good night. I love you too... 

_Unconditionally."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used are Heaven by Bryan Adams but I listen to the cover of Boyce Avenue ft. Megan Nicole. The second one is So Close by Jon McLaughlin from the movie Enchanted


	6. Fighter

Jennie is shivering, all the hairs in her body stands in attention. No matter how much she curls, rolls, or cover her body with her blanket, it's not enough for her to fall asleep in with this creeping cold.

 _'I can't take this anymore! Why does it feels like Antarctica in this room?'_ She kicked her blanket and jumped out of bed to check that the heater in her room is broken. _'Great.'_

She grabbed her one-eyed teddy bear and stride out of her room. 

"What are you doing?" Jennie asked as she saw Jisoo in living room crawling under the couch, reaching for something.

"The AC remote. I want to check if the heater is broken here too."

"The heater in your room is broken too?" Jennie asked. Seems like not only her is having a room like tundra.

"Too? Yours is broken too?"

Jennie just gave her a nod and walks away. She's still annoyed by her disrupted sleep and proceeds to the maknae's room. She knocked softly but came with no reply. So, she just turned the knob and luckily it is not locked. _'I'm just gonna invade.'_

She saw Lisa deeply asleep, flat on her stomach, clutching her yellow raccoon doll to her side. She crawled on the side of the bed and squeeze herself in between the Thai's arm and the doll.

"Hey. I'll sleep here. My heater is broken," she softly whispered.

Lisa just grunted, probably still asleep. Jennie settled herself and closed her eyes. Just as she is finally succumbing to much needed sleep, Jisoo entered the room unceremoniously. Rosé still with her eyes half open and rubbing her eyes blearily, following her behind.

"Ahh heat!" Jisoo jumped on the bed and squeeze herself too beside the youngest. "Nyeong-an! Our room heaters all broken except yours, and we don't want to sleep on the couch. So, we're bunking here tonight."

"Okay, good night all." Rosé just lied in bed at the far left and quickly went back to dreamland. This caused the oldest to be squeezed in between the maknaes with little space to breath.

"Ugh Lisa can you move a little. You have some space left more there." Jisoo groaned and slowly pushed the copper haired.

Lisa mumbled unintelligible words but complied. It still doesn't register to her what is going on and she just wanted to continue her once peaceful sleep.

"Hey, chichu don't move too much, I'm gonna fall here." Jennie hold on to Lisa as she's being pushed to the edge of the bed.

Lisa turned to her side and instinctively encircled her arm on Jennie's waist and holding her close. Either to keep the brunette from falling or she's just used to sleeping like this with her, can be both, but who knows? Lisa still has her eyes closed so she can't be sure if she's still asleep or what. Jennie wrapped her arm on the younger and buried her nose on the Thai's neck. She grabbed their dolls and placed it above their heads. _'You two just cuddle in there too.'_

"Brrr I still feel cold. Hey Lisa I need your long limbs." Jisoo whined.

"Someone is already enjoying her warmth. Go to sleep Jisoo." Jennie scoffed and possessively embracing the Thai closer.

"But—"

"Scoot with Rosie. Let's sleep please." Jennie interjected.

"You're no fair." Jisoo grumbled and turned around to seek warmth on the sleeping Chaeyoung. Thankfully, she fell asleep fast and the room went quiet eventually.

"Good night." Jennie whispered.

Lisa just kissed her forehead and it didn't took long before the soft snores can only be heard in the room.

* * *

Lisa blinked slowly. Gradually waking up to consciousness. The sun rays peeking through the small space between the curtains, shining on her line of vision. She smiled as she smells the natural scent from whom that she knows very well. Jennie isn't fond of perfumes and rarely use some; unlike her that loves using sweet candy fragrances. Lisa likes it though, she loves her pleasant natural scent. It comforts her, especially between the arms of what she calls home. She hugged her tightly and sighed lazily.

As Lisa adjusted her vision, she also became aware of her current position. She's squashed in a tight space and felt another presence at her back. _'What the?'_ She rolled at her back carefully to not to wake up Jennie, who's using her upper arm as a pillow. She's surprised to see two another human beings occupying her bed. She had barely any recollection the night before.

Jisoo suddenly stretched her arms and accidentally smacked Lisa's face. She looked horrifyingly to her side but chuckled softly as she saw Lisa's silly expression.

"Sorry." Jisoo apologized and smiled coyly. "Good morning."

"I can't say that when I was punched before starting my day." Lisa moped. She felt Jennie stirred.

Jennie yawned and blinks slowly. "Hey good morning." Her voice a little raspy and still thick with sleep.

"Good morning." Lisa replied. Smiling at the brunette. She looks so cute, her lower lip jutting out and her eyes still adjusting to her surroundings. She's snuggling her like a koala. Jendeuk indeed.

"I thought it's not a good morning?" Jisoo teased.

"Well, she didn't punched me unlike you."

"Good morning." Rosé greeted. She's waken up by Jisoo and Lisa's bickering.

"By the way, what in the world happened? Why everyone slept in my room?" Lisa asked.

"All our room heaters are broken except yours. Maybe you sabotaged us." Jisoo bantered.

"Huh? Why would I want that and you will refuge in my room. Especially like I'm going in a battle sleeping with you!" Lisa countered.

"I sleep peacefully and don't snore. You are the one like a Sparta sleeping!"

"I don't! I sleep like an angel fyi."

"Pffft. Really? You might scare the angels when you sleep."

"No, you'll scare them with your flailing limbs."

Jennie annoyingly stood up as the two started their daily wrestling battle. She stretched her arms and looked over the window. _'The weather is good today. It looks like we'll have a great day.'_

"Ouch!" Rosé suddenly blurted out.

"See? You even hurt Chaeng." Lisa stated while locking Jisoo's neck with her arms.

"You're the one who hit her!"

Jennie looked back at her group mates and saw the helpless Rosé getting involve with the other two. "Piece of advice. You need to leave the arena if you want to save your life, Rosie." She chuckled and left the room to prepare some breakfast.

Jisoo and Lisa are the mood makers. Their sense of humours and 4D personalities brightens up their day. Jennie laughs a little to herself when she remembers Lisa's various meme faces. The Thai can't hide what she's feeling because her face is so expressive. It's those little quirks that she loves the most on her. How she absent mindedly does things, only to remember they were in front of cameras. Even though she cringe at her aegyos, there are times she find her so cute. And when she tries to be funny and fails, that's what makes her real funny. Even her habit of always bringing a comb to fix her bangs, and always making sure it is well maintained the most and doesn't care about the rest, it wriggled its way into Jennie's heart.

* * *

Blackpink is on their way back to dorm from a meeting with YG. Lisa lowered down the car window and let the cool wind hit her face. They are now crossing a bridge and she can see a good view of small portion of Seoul. From afar, she can see the miniature like buildings, then below them is a river with small calm waves, surrounding them are various structures—houses, buildings, stores, and many more. People walking here and there, basically just a normal occurrence in daily life of Seoul, South Korea. There are times that she still can't believe that she's here. When she was a kid, she would always write on her dreams and ambitions that she will be a _kpop star._ Lisa received some laugh, eyebrows raise, doubts and all. They say she dreams so high and they don't even believe if she can enter that industry.

But, now here she is. She is now a kpop idol, living in South Korea with her group mates. They debuted, they are now performing in front of thousands or millions of people with their own songs, they won various awards, and other more things to come. Lisa sighed and smiled happily as it dawned on her what's really happening. It all still feels like a dream.

"You are still active doing the flying yoga?" Jisoo asked. She's seated in front of Jennie.

"Yeah. You didn't join me last time."

"It's too far and I'm quite lazy. Next time I'll try to get up early."

The unnies continues with their conversation. Their voices serves as background noise as Lisa is still lost in her own thoughts and enjoying the view outside. Rosé is seated at the very back, listening to some songs from her phone. The weather is good, the moment is so relaxing and calm. Such a good day for Lisa.

"Kuma is being playful lately. He annoys Kai and Dalgom." Jennie giggled.

"Yah! He is. My poor Dalgomie is already tired and Kuma still bothers him. Scold your dog!" Jisoo joked.

"Hey let him be. It's their nature to play."

"No no no but he bullies Dalgom."

"Pfft he is just lazy like her mother."

"You—"

"Duck!" Whatever Jisoo planned to retort on Jennie was cut off as Lisa suddenly shouted. But they ignored her. Probably she's just being weird again.

"Bow your heads down!" Lisa shouted again.

 _'What?'_ Before Jennie could voice out her question, she saw Lisa jumping from her seat across her and grabbing her and Jisoo. Lisa hugged the two of them and holding their heads close and protecting them. In a split second she saw behind Lisa a dump truck running speed towards them. Everything happened so fast in a blur. Jennie closed her eyes and all she remembered is a sudden pain of impact and the deafening sounds of horns and crashes as the vehicles collided.

_Plop... plop... plop..._ Sounds of water dripping echoed the place. Jennie blearily opened her eyes slowly. It's dark and she's immobilized. She tried to focus her mind and think. She suddenly remembers, they were in the car, she and Jisoo are talking then suddenly Lisa shouted and then— _'Oh no. No... No no no no no no!'_ She tried to grasp anything. "Hey," she croaked, hopefully someone answers her. "Is everyone alright?"

She heard a groan beside her. "Jisoo unnie? Hey unnie!"

"Ughh... Oh god." Jisoo whimpered. "Fuck...ughh.. Jen? Is that you?"

"Yeah..yeah..are you alright?"

"I don't know. Wait...Lisa?" Jisoo shakes the youngest that is hovering them. She's starting to panic when she got no response from her. "Lisa? Lisa!"

"Lisa!" Jennie echoed.

"Girls are you awake? Answer me." Their manager asked.

"Jen and I are awake." Jisoo answered.

Rosé grunted not far away. "Ugh, I'm here."

"Just hold on. Rescues are here." Their manager slowly extracted herself out.

The vehicles are being moved. Jennie slowly see some light and she looked around. She and Jisoo are towered by still unmoving Lisa. The rescuers pulled the truck away and the medics immediately went to them. Her vision is quite blurry and she just felt she's being pulled up. They were taken to the ambulance but in her hazy mind, she blearily saw Lisa was left on the scene still lying down. _'Wait... Lisa...'_ She tried to run towards her but she was carried inside the ambulance.

"We just can't move her fast. We have to be careful, the metal hits her—" That's all Jennie heard before the door shuts and the ambulance drives away.

* * *

Lisa is still on emergency room when Jennie and Jisoo were transferred to a private hospital room. Their manager, driver and Rosé are fortunate to be unscathed.

"Hey, sweetie. Are you awake?" Jennie heard her mother asked at her side.

"Yes, mom."

"Hey. Glad you're awake." Jisoo muttered at her side. She's also lying in a hospital bed beside her and seemed okay.

"How's everything?"

"We would know later. Just take it easy." Her mother said softly.

They were silent for almost half an hour. Only the sounds of clock ticking can be heard. The air feels heavy and the eerily quiet atmosphere is getting uncomfortable, until they heard a knock and their manager walks in.

"Hi girls. How are you?"

"We're fine. So? How's everything unnie?" Jisoo asked. She and Jennie both sit up when she arrived.

Their manager took a deep breath. Taking some moment to explain the situation one by one. "We were hit by a truck. The driver is drunk and he lost control. He just contained some bruises. After he's released, we would take action immediately and charge him all cases possible," she growled.

"I, the driver and Rosé were thankfully unharmed. The truck hit perpendicular the middle of the car directly in which you are seated.

I'm glad that the two of you are okay. Nothing serious. Just some bruises and sprains. The doctor said it will heal in a few days."

"I hope so. My muscles still feel a little weak." Jennie muttered.

"Thanks to Lisa, the two of you are alright."

"What happened though?" Jisoo asked.

"Lisa covered you both and took the blow using her body. You even avoided bumping your head as she held yours. It took a while to move her since the truck bumper stabs her side and the rescuers should be careful and not make any mistakes that may worsen her situation. We are all taken to emergency and the two of you are transferred here after the doctor declared you're stable."

Jisoo sighed. "That girl, really. I don't know what will happen to us without her."

"How is she, by the way?" Jennie worried.

Their manager exhaled. "Her operation took long hours. It was...hard. Everyone felt uneasy. Even sajangnim can't calm down. There's nothing we can do but wait and pray."

"She fought hard. It was an agonizing moment."

"And?" Jisoo insists her to continue.

"But... she eventually..."

"What unnie? What?"

"She e-eventually... let... go."

"W-what do you m-mean?" Jennie sobbed. She felt a sharp pain in her chest of what is coming.

"Lisa is..." she started.

"She's... L-lisa is... gone." Their manager croaked. "The doctors had given all their best. But.. eventually she just... she... the doctors can't save h-her."

"Lisa is...dead. I-I'm sorry."

Jisoo was frozen on her spot. Tears are flowing endlessly in her eyes. She can't move and words fail her.

 **"NO!** No no no no no no this c-can't be h-happening." Jennie cried. Her whole body is trembling. It's like her whole world is crashing down. She sunk further in bed and wracking with sobs. Her muscles felt weak and she lost all her strength.

Their parents tried to console their daughters. Even they are shocked with the news. They also come to know Lisa and it saddened them what was happened to her. The room is filled with cries, wails, agonies, and pain that everyone hoped is not true.

* * *

Jennie lifelessly drag her feet towards her room. She feels numb. Her face blank and her eyes staring into nothing. They were told to go back to their dorm and rest. But she doubts she'll be able to. How can she rest when she's here helpless while others are busy preparing the place for Lisa's wake. 

She plopped on the bed. She just weakly lied there. Tired from everything. She can no longer cry. No more tears coming out from her eyes. So, she just lay there and watch her whole world crumbling down to pieces.

Her elbow bumped her phone and she took it. She opened the gallery and looks at the pictures holding so much memories. She didn't realize some tears already flowed in her eyes once again. She saw some pictures with all the Blackpink members. All four of them—with Lisa. Pictures she took and some taken by the youngest using her phone. She saw her various expressions, from memes, to relax, to cute, to neutral, to breath taking, the stolen ones, even the silly ones that she begged her in one vlive not to post it online on her birthday—everything. Everything she'll only now see in pictures. Everything she'll no more able to enjoy looking closely. Jennie wrack in sobs and continue to bawl. Soon, she got tired from endless crying until she fell asleep in the most painful night of her life.

* * *

Jennie jolted awake. Her cheeks tear stained, skin covered with sweat and her chest rising and falling rapidly. The sun had already risen and it's rays shining in her room. She wrack her brain to think of what just happened and immediately, she froze on the recollection of her last memory. She's starting to tremble as she reached for her phone. _10:21am._ She tried to calm herself and hugged her knees to her chest. That's when she saw something. _'Wait... my clothes.'_

She looked around and check if something is amiss. She jumped out of bed and ran outside to confirm her suspicions. 

"Hey Jen. Good morning." A cheerful voice greeted her from the living room.

"How's your—wait are you—" she tried asking as she saw the brunette looking wrecked but was cut off as Jennie pounced on her. Hugging her so tight and squeezing the life out of her.

"Heyyy what happened? Are you alright?" Lisa cooed as she felt her shoulders getting wet from Jennie's sobs. She hugged back the brunette and rubs her back to comfort her. 

"You're okay. You're safe now. No one will hurt you." Lisa is clueless but hopes she can comfort the brunette with her words.

"You're the one I'm worried to." Jennie choked between sobs.

 _'What?'_ Lisa wanted to ask but she let Jennie take it all out first.

She doesn't know for how long they've been in their position but she still continue to rubs Jennie's back soothingly and runs her hand in brown locks. She patiently waited until her girlfriend calmed down.

"Are you okay now?" Lisa asked. Jennie only nods and keeps her head in the younger's chest. She can hear her heartbeat and it calmed her down.

"What happened?" Lisa pondered. Still at lost.

"I had a d-dream, no, a nightmare. A terrible one."

"Tell me about it?" Lisa felt Jennie stiffened. "It's okay not now if you feel uncomfortable. But, sooner you need to tell me. I don't want you keeping it to yourself and getting bothered on your own."

Jennie remained silent. She contemplates telling right away or just soon when she deem ready.

"I'll wait as long as you need me to." Lisa pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Jennie exhaled. She decided to just tell it and not prolong her worries. It won't do any good holding it much longer. She doesn't know when she'll be ready or if she will ever be, so she just narrates everything to Lisa, though it terribly pains her recollecting the dream.

"Oh." Lisa's only response. _'How would you react in a dream where you died?'_

"I was so scared Lisa. I thought I won't be able to see your smile again. I won't be able to hug you, kiss you, and tell you how amazing you are. I thought I won't be able to hold you in my arms again. It scared me. It pains me. I thought I already lost you."

Lisa reached for the brunette's face and pressed her palm on soft cheeks. "Hey. Look at me."

Jennie looked up to meet her gaze and she holds her hand firmly. "I'm here. I'm perfectly fine. Very much alive and breathing." She placed the brunette's hand on her chest above her heart. "Can you feel that?" Jennie felt the steady rhythm of Lisa's heartbeat and nods.

"It's just a dream. You know that what happens in nightmares are opposite in reality. Though, that part when I would sacrifice myself to save you is true." She yelped when Jennie suddenly pinched her side.

"Not. Funny." Jennie warned.

Lisa grimaced. _'Too soon to say such things.'_ She chuckled and proceed to full hug Jennie and let her sit on her lap. "But it's true. And if ever that happens, the opposite in reality, you know what? I will fight. I will fight that metal whatever it is that hits me and I will wake up. I will wake up from that hospital bed and stand up with full energy and even do jumping jacks. I am a fighter. I will not let everything ends in there. I will continue to breath and we will all recover from that accident. We will go back to work, we will have a comeback, we are gonna perform that, we'll sing and dance together, we will slay the stage, we will have a our own light stick, color, solo concert, tour, we will all do amazing things all together and we will live the dream and we'll make it happen." She pulled away slightly and looked straight into her eyes. "We are fighters and that's real. That nightmare is nothing. Even accidents and illness will be ashamed to me."

Lisa captured Jennie's lips in a long bruising kiss that left the older out of breath when they pulled apart. Lisa then playfully showered her face with wet kisses. 

"Ugh stop that." Jennie smacks Lisa's face away and wipes her own face.

Lisa chuckled and hugged her tighter. "Feeling better?"

"Mmmm."

"Want milk flavor ice cream?"

Jennie remained silent and tries hard to hide her smile. "Is that a bribe?"

"How could it be bribe? It's comfort food and I know you can't say no to your dearest dessert." Lisa pinched her cheeks. Jennie's cheeks still have trails of moisture and her eyes puffy from crying hard.

"Tsk. Fine fine. And include some other food as well. I'm quite hungry."

"Hmmm, you woke up late and messed up. You still haven't had breakfast." Lisa remembered how the brunette came out from her room. It's only been a couple of hours but it felt like a long time ago. She can't believe it can be so tiring.

Lisa was about to get up but Jennie makes herself heavier and won't get up from her lap. She's still afraid she'll slip away if she let her go. She doesn't want to end their hug yet and makes sure Lisa is really here.

"I need to get up in order to get our food, princess."

"Then do it."

"You have to get up too, your highness."

Jennie just hugged her tightly and tightened her grip. "You have to think of something."

Lisa hummed and went quiet for a while. She then makes use of her strong muscles and carried Jennie. In one swift, she slung the older in her shoulder and managed to get up and grab her phone despite the brunette's squeals and protests.

* * *

Jisoo arrived back in dorm from work. She saw two of the members sitting at the floor watching Tangled. Jennie is seated in between Lisa's bent legs and resting her head in the youngest broad shoulder while eating ice cream. Lisa on the other hand is leaning her back at the end of the couch and her chin resting on top of the brunette's head.

"Why are you on the floor? The couch is right behind you." Jisoo asked. She reached out to sneak some fries beside Jennie.

Jennie swat the hand away trying to steal some of her food, earning a pout from the oldest. "That is mine." She then leaned her back further in Lisa's front.

Lisa giggled and offered some of her food to Jisoo instead. "We don't want to stain the couch," she answered Jisoo's previous question.

"Pasta is not home yet?"

"Hmmm. She texted a while ago that she'll be home late." Lisa answered.

"You have lots of food. It's like you've been through an incident or something and moping around."

Lisa chuckled. _'If you only knew.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe


	7. Time

Sunny calm day. The birds are chirping and the wind blows softly, making a relaxing sounds with the plants it hits. It is a nice morning if you would ask a certain brunette.

Jennie stretched her arms up her head and stifled a yawn. She had a good sleep and certainly had a good night. She promised herself to continue flying yoga to keep her figure, and of course to stay healthy. But, yesterday was an intense session and she felt her muscles protesting. She came back to dorm walking like a zombie, she grunts whenever she felt pain shooting her body. Out of the four members, she's the one who bloats easily, that's why she has this low sodium diet along with her exercise. _'Woes of being an idol'._ It's okay though, she chose this life and she doesn't mind being a hard worker. It's just, sometimes she feels envious of Lisa on her fast metabolism and doesn't get fat easily. Thankfully, the said woman—whom who looked at her in concern upon seeing her disoriented form—offered to give her an amazingly good Thai massage, which lulled her to sleep immediately.

She walks out from her room and loud voices immediately hit her ears upon opening the door.

"Yah! You're not afraid of it so do it!" _'That must be Jisoo.'_

"But I won't kill one." _'Okay, and that's Lisa.'_

"Just do whatever."

She shouldn't be surprised that the 4D duo are up and about bursting with energy this early, but they are extremely loud this time. She approaches them and wondered what's with all the fuss.

Jisoo is standing awkwardly outside her room, grabbing tightly on the threshold and looking like she's ready to sprint anytime. Lisa is the one inside Jisoo's room and they're yelling at each other through the open door.

"What's happening?" She asked as she enters Jisoo's room. Just then she saw Lisa holding a long stick she doesn't even have a clue where she got. _'What is just going on?'_

"There. Behind you." Lisa answered monotonously. She looked back and she whirled fast upon seeing a huge spider on the wall near her. _'Fuck fuck fuck...'_ She ran outside and hid behind the oldest, grabbing her shoulders.

"Woah, I didn't know you could do a long jump," Jisoo teased. She saw Jennie jumped fast and in a matter of seconds she's already at her back.

"Shut up." Jennie hissed, her cheeks flushed from embarrassment. She just recovered from her shock when Rosé suddenly appeared behind her, startling her. Jennie just have this thing on getting shocked easily.

"I got this jar! Is it enough? This is the one with the largest opening I found", Rosé announced, oblivious how she just spooked Jennie upon her arrival.

"Oh that's perfect. Gimme that." Lisa ordered.

"Um..." Rosé is having an internal battle. She couldn't just hand it over, fearing the spider will crawl on her the moment she enters Jisoo's room. _'I couldn't throw it, could I? It's made of glass, what if Lisa failed to catch it and it shatters...'_

"Just slide it on the floor towards here", Lisa thankfully answered it for her.

The three stayed in their toes as they watch their maknae deal with the spider. Lisa poked the spider gently and let it crawl on the stick. When it's fully crawling on the stick, Lisa smirked deviously and looked at the three.

"Don't you fucking dare." Jennie warned. She sensed Lisa's evil plan.

"You'll be dead if you toss that here", Jisoo added.

Lisa chuckled and lowered the stick. She lays the end at the jar opening and maneuvers the spider to crawl inside the jar. Once it's safely inside, she rushed to cover it and secure the top.

"Aww look. What if he just wanted to make friends with you chichu?" Lisa cooed as she stares at the helpless arthropod inside the clear jar.

"Well, I don't want to." Jisoo replied.

"Aw harsh. So, what are we gonna do to him now?" Lisa made a move to give it but the three instantly stepped back.

"Uh give it to the maintenance? Guards? Gah, just keep that away from me."

"And I'm the one who'll do it too?"

"Yes. Even it's inside the jar, I feel goosebumps." Jisoo stepped back further.

"Certainly, I won't do it either." Jennie said.

"Me too. Sorry, Lisa I'm scared of it too." Rosé muttered.

Lisa huffed and walks outside the room. "Fine, I'll be out", she thought of handing it over to the maintenance. _'poor thing'_

"Wow, what a morning", Jennie muttered. _'And here I am thinking this is a calm morning.'_ She padded towards the bathroom to brush her teeth and shower.

"Jisoo unnie, won't you be late at work?" Rosé asked.

"Ppong! Arrgh that spider. Wait, you'll go out too, right?" Jisoo replied as she ran back to her room and quickly get her stuffs.

"Yup. I'm thinking if we could just ride together and drop you off at work before I meet my sister."

"Okay, sure."

"I'm already dressed, all set, as you can see and I'm just waiting for you. Ppong-ah." Rosé teased.

"Nyeaaa wait wait, geez. Ppong that spider ruined my time." Jisoo doubled check her things before going out and dragging Rosé to the front door.

"Yah! Jennie! We'll go out now!" Jisoo yelled.

"Okay, take care! Bring home food!" Jennie shouted over the shower.

"Okay just check on the spiders. There may be one in there!"

"Yaah! Shut up! Go now. Get lost!"

Jisoo threw her head back and laughed hard. "Ppong!" She called last before they're out.

* * *

Jennie came back to her room and saw Lisa lounging on her bed. She's lying on her stomach while Kuma took residence at her lower back and sleeps peacefully. A soft laugh from the Thai breaks her out of her trance.

"What are you laughing at?" Jennie asked as she joined Lisa on the bed.

"Look at this. She's so funny." Lisa showed something from her phone.

"That's a meme for your... coconut head?"

"It's funny. Watch it."

Soon they're both sharing a good laugh that seems to can not be stopped.

"Whew that was a good one. I needed that." Jennie breathed as her laughter starting to die down.

"Ugh wew I can't laugh hard. Kuma is still resting at my back."

"Don't move too much. It's an unspoken law that if your pet rests on you, you will not move an inch to disturb them no matter how long. You're heartless if you move."

"I won't. He seems to be loving my shoulders. Just like his mom." Lisa teased.

Jennie stuck her tongue out but didn't contest her deride. "Anyways," she started, "I'm surprised you're just laughing out at those."

"Hmm? They are indeed funny. I also think it's not some bashing. They are clowning me for entertainment. It comes from the fans themselves, you know? I love their humors."

"So you are actually bringing it out on your own? You really love the fans for letting them have something to laugh at while in drought." Jennie chuckled.

"I am pleased to serve."

They fell into comfortable silence but Lisa noticed how Jennie got lost in her own thoughts fast. She knows she's thinking but is afraid to voice it out. Lisa decided to asked it out. "You're in deep thought."

"What?" Jennie questioned.

"Don't worry about her. She's very much in love with you."

"What? What the hell?"

Lisa snickered and reached to tucked some stray hairs behind Jennie's ear. She decided to stop with the teasing now she have the brunette's full attention. "What are you thinking about?"

Jennie shook her head and smiled though only a little, dismissing the subject. "Nothing."

"It doesn't look like it. It's bothering you."

Jennie sighed. "I don't know. It just strucked me how's our current career."

Lisa raised an eyebrow but stayed silent, signalling her to go on.

"I feel like we are moving slow. We progress little with released songs. There's no album yet and we only have 5 songs." Jennie laughed bitterly. "We are getting older. I fear that we won't match the things we wanted to do and our bodies in the future. There's also that hate among girl groups about getting older and no more relevant to a certain concept. Look at how other idols debuted young and after 5 years or 10, they are still going. But us, we are not even teens anymore when we debuted."

"But we are still young. We can do more still." Lisa expressed.

But Jennie is not hearing anything and continues to ramble. "How about you? You are an amazing dancer and I believe so much in you, you know that. But, even when you're in great shape, your mind may still be strong but our body is getting weaker as we get older. Do you think you can still keep up?"

The placid expression on Lisa quickly faded and replaced by horrified, offended, then settled into troubled. The instant Jennie uttered those words, she wanted nothing but to take it back.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. I also don't mean to give you worries." Jennie exhaled heavily. She grimaced when Lisa flinched as she reached for her hand, though the younger didn't pull away.

The touch interrupted Lisa's train of thoughts. She grabbed the brunette's hand that reaches for her to assure the older that the affection is welcomed. What Jennie said left her speechless. There's a lot she wanted to say but she can't just think of a proper way to say it.

The silence is killing Jennie. She doesn't know what's running on her girlfriend's mind. She got carried away by her frustrations and unfortunately she unleashed it all out with the only person before her. "I'm sorry", she repeated.

Lisa remained silent for a while. She took a moment to calculate her words while she carefully carried Kuma and put him down on the mattress then she turned her body to rest on her back. Jennie pursed her lips into straight line. She's still uncomfortable with the silent treatment.

"I'm really really sorry I shouldn't have said that but I can't take it back and I—" Lisa circled her arms at about the back of Jennie's shoulders and pulled her into hers, tucking the brunette's head at crook of her shoulders to stop her from uttering myriad of apologies.

Lisa heaved out a sigh. "It's alright."

Jennie drew back slightly to look at her eyes. "But I made you upset." She brought her hand up to Lisa's clavicle and trace her fingers along the line of bones.

"I am upset, but not because of what you're thinking." Lisa rub the brunette's upper arm soothingly.

Jennie furrowed her brows and tried to move but Lisa stopped her and pulled her closer when she felt her shift. So, she settled back in burying her face to the Thai's shoulder.

"I am upset not because of what you have said. I know you don't mean it. People make bad choices when they're mad, scared, or stressed—just like what they said in Frozen", Lisa chuckled. "What I'm upset is that you have thought of that, and that what makes you say those things earlier."

Lisa placed her free hand on Jennie's cheek and rubs her thumb along soft skin. "Maybe because of almost 6 years into training and have waited over and over again, makes you that. You fear those times you think you lost your chance every time passes by", she stared at brown orbs and saw the conflicting of emotions in those galaxy of hers.

"But think of this. Our debut may have been delayed many times and we debuted no longer teens, but it helped us grow. We are able to make decisions better and we are no more in that awkward stage of still finding our phase. It solidifies our will and spirit of what we really dreamt of because we never gave up. Don't worry about it because I know for sure we'll be able to pull it off whatever awaits us in the future." Lisa consoled.

"We are still young. We are still able to do what we want. We may be moving slow but we'll never know when we'll accomplish all the things we wanted to do. Maybe tomorrow, next week, we can't be sure but we'll get there. There's still enough time and that's why we have to keep working hard. We may be getting older but we are also growing as better versions of ourselves. If you would just relax and look how we are getting closer to what we want everyday, and it would be so much better. You are Kim Jennie, the ace and secret weapon of YG, the freaking whole package and nation's girl crush—butyouareminesotheybetterbackoff." she rambled the last part which makes the brunette giggle.

"I am Lalisa Manoban, that Thai dancer who changed the games in kpop, there's Park Chaeyoung, the multitalented singer and performer that shook many, Kim Jisoo, the beautiful miss Korea and multitalented at many things and makes her more than just pretty face. We are Blackpink and we will make it. We will be able to do all those things and maybe we'll do more than what we can ever imagine."

Lisa leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips to distract her girlfriend and keep her away from thoughts she shouldn't be having. She lingers until Jennie's breath hitch and she giggled when she received a glare through glazed eyes when they pulled apart.

"Just before, I'm the one telling you not to worry too much and here I am worrying about stupid things." Jennie hugged Lisa tighter and tangled their legs together. Every inch of their bodies touching.

"Shh shh it's normal. We all worry about things at times. Especially, regarding our future. We just have to try and keep going." Lisa said, trying to comfort her.

"But what about those times you won't able to do something because you just didn't have the opportunity? You didn't only lost a chance but also it's wasted time?"

"It's okay to hold back once in awhile. I didn't say do everything at once and act bullheaded without even thinking. Do things at your own pace but taking in with considerations. I always tell myself to take a leap of faith and I rather regret doing it than regret not taking the chance. But, that doesn't apply to everything. There are instances that's it's not meant to happen yet. Soon, when the time comes, you'll thank God that things didn't happened the ways before because you'll just realized you're in much better place right now and it was what really meant for you. During those times you're growing from it, I don't think it's wasted time." Lisa carried Jennie to have the older on top of her and hugged her like a toddler bawling from a wounded knee. Jennie didn't protest and let her be treated like a big baby.

"Just when did you have the abundant wisdom?" Jennie asked to lighten up the mood.

"Maybe I saved it all up to have a use of it during the times likes this you lack of it." Lisa grinned smugly. "But don't fret, I'll still be the dumb Lisa and will still need the assistance of responsible oh her mighty Jennie."

"Right..." Jennie rolled her eyes but a small smirk tugged the corner of her lips.

"Alright! Let's stop with these useless worries. We haven't had breakfast. Let's have some, yah? I'll make us one." Lisa fist bumped the air and her tone sounding encouraging.

"Pfft, you? What will you make besides fried eggs?" Jennie giggled at her. Her childlike antics never fail to make her laugh.

"Ramen?" Lisa mumbled with a pout.

Jennie giggled again. 'gosh, how can she make me from defeated to giddy in seconds?' She entangles with the younger and get up. "Fine, I'll make us breakfast. Don't want us to starve and have you whining like a baby."

"I'm hungry~" Lisa whined with the most aegyo voice she can muster. 

"Geez, I'll make one now. Stop that."

"But I'm really so hung—" Jennie threw a pillow at her face before she can even finish.

* * *

Rosé was the last one to arrived back in their dorm. Her sister is in Korea and she couldn't be more happier to see her again. But, as emotional as she is, she cried before parting ways with her sister even with the promise they'll still meet tomorrow. Her sister will be in Seoul for a week anyways.

"I'm back~", she announced as she opened the front door.

"Rosieeeeee~ Come baby baby, oh chipmunk chu chu chu~." Lisa chirped and hugged her tightly, then she playfully pinch Rosé's fluffy cheeks.

"Hello. Agghh okay my cheeks starting to sting, Lisa-ya!"

Lisa pulled away and chuckled. "Aw did you cry? I know you'll cry. You'll still see your sister", she patted her shoulder.

"Ya Lisa! Let her enter first" Jisoo scolded as she enters the living area.

"Oops. Sorry. Eehee!"

Jisoo and Rosé rolled their eyes as they all walk towards the kitchen. "Unnie, it could've been better if you're the one who welcomed me first." Rosé teased.

"Ya! I welcome people more excitedly! Jisoo will be like this," Lisa mimicked Jisoo's stance and opened her arms wide. "Nyeong-an! Ppong ppong! Welcome home! Ppong!" She spluttered with a tone so obnoxious, even herself felt her ears scorch from it.

"You really! It's still so much better than your Eehee", Jisoo defended.

"I think it's better if you two will not just talk and welcome people normally", Jennie mused as she joined the rest of the members. "If it's any other person, you'll probably scare them away."

"But—", Jisoo and Lisa started but cut it off when Jennie send them deathly glare.

Rosé watched the whole scene in bemusement, she snorted at the 4D duo. "Anyways, I have something Sister brought it from Australia", she placed the paper bag on the table.

"Ooh! I noticed this earlier. What's these?" Jisoo asked as they rummage through the bag.

"Just some goods. There's Vegemite but honestly, I haven't tried that yet." Rosé confessed.

"Wow, so cute~ koala keychain. Oh and cap with kangaroo designs. It's the symbol of Australia right?" Jennie asked and received a nod from Rosé. "Yup."

"Tim Tams! Ohhhh yes. Oh oh more cookies!" Lisa beamed. "And... More and more foods! Yieee!"

"Omo, Nallalisa! We will have something to eat while watching movie!" Jisoo and Lisa squealed in excitement, they jump and go around merrily.

"Take it easy. We have magazine shoots lined up. Balance your intakes" Jennie caringly reminded. It seems that she'll just repeat what she had said as the two remained preoccupied with their happy thoughts.

"We have more photoshoots than actual songs. Maybe we are actually full-time models and parttime idols." Rosé laughed.

"It's alright. We'll release more soon. We still have lots of time to achieve our dreams. So, let's work hard!" Jennie cheered. Her previous doubts vanished and replaced by strong resolve. She looks at their future with so much determination. She'll make sure to be ready with obstacles, and if she ever won't be, guess she'll just to do it scared.

"Fighting!" Rosé cheered back and smiled widely.

Jennie smiled back and patted Rosé's head. She then smiled lovingly at the enthusiastic copperhaired jumping around with the oldest. _'Thank you'_

* * *

"Are you okay?" Lisa asked, voice husky. She stared through hooded eyes at the absolutely gorgeous woman straddling her.

"Yeah... just give me a moment." Jennie rasped.

"Are you tired? Want to switch positions?"

It took a few seconds before Jennie nodded in response. Lisa sat up while she removed her fingers inside the older and shifted to change their positions. She snuck her arm around the brunette's lower back and carried her to gently lay her down on her back. She crawled back up of the older and hovered her whole body on top of her. The bed creaked a little as they move.

Lisa caressed Jennie's thigh gently while her other hand held her up. She kissed her neck and nip on the skin lightly. She then trailed kisses down to her prominent collarbones and trace it with her tongue. "Still okay?"

Jennie cupped the back of Lisa's neck and pulled her to a bruising kiss. "Yeah, continue", she whispered against Lisa's mouth.

"I'll just make this fast." Lisa declared.

"No... no. I regained my energy. Make it good."

Lisa chuckled. "Oh sure, I damn will." She caressed the brunette's wet folds gently without entering just yet, causing the older to mewl softly. "Just tell me if you're not feeling alright", she added.

"Just fucking go on and finish what you started." Jennie growled. Being sexually frustrated caused her to snapped, but that didn't falter the Thai.

Lisa giggled and decided to give her mercy. "As you wish, my Queen." She parted the damp sex with her thumb and middle finger before pushing her index finger back in. Jennie rocked her hips in rhythm with the long skilled fingers. Lisa leaned on her elbow with her free arm and she tended on the brunette's breasts.

Jennie drew a sharp breath when she felt hot mouth sucked on her nipple. Lisa moaned against the nub as she licks and bite slightly onto it. She cupped the other breast with her free hand, thumbing the peak with small circles while squishing the mound tenderly. She continues to leave wet kisses at the other and savors its softness. "Why are your breasts so succulent, babe?" she gushes. Lisa made sure to gave both equal treatment.

"Yessss Lisa...ah..ha.."

Lisa lifted her gaze up and momentarily stop nipping on one nipple. "Ssshhh, keep it down", she whispered then diving straight back to the pink erect nub. She switches to the other and wraps her lips around the peak and sucking roughly. Pleasures shooting down on Jennie's core and the fluttering of her stomach. She is trying so hard to muffle her cries but it's getting harder with the simultaneous sensations giving by Lisa's hungry mouth and naughty hands.

"Fuck... urrgh"

Lisa upgraded to second finger and she seeks for the bundle of nerves. She buried knuckles deep and felt her fingers came into contact with a particular rough spot. 'Bingo!' Jennie gasped at the feeling of long fingers hitting her g-spot, skyrocketing the pleasures in her lower belly.

Their skins coating with sweat and their bodies sliding with each other. Lisa finally abandoned the abused chest and crawled up to nibble on Jennie's earlobe. "I'm gonna insert the third, okay?", she whispered. The hot breath and husky voice caused the goosebumps on Jennie. She snakes her arms around Lisa's neck and anticipated the added intrusion.

Lisa added a third finger. She's surprised at how much Jennie stretches, taking it all in and definitely glad at its capability. She continues with her ministrations and toys her fingers being wrapped by soft damp folds. "I love you Jennie." She can feel the loud thump of their heartbeats in unison. The low moans of the wanton goddess vibrating against her damp skin.

"F-faster. Ha...yeah." Jennie quavered, panting heavily. She bit her lip until it feels almost painful as Lisa moves vigorously. She gripped her arms tighter around Lisa's neck and her nails scratching on skin. "Fuck...ah.. I love y-you! I love you! I l-love..ah..Lisa." Jennie murmured like a mantra.

Lisa thrust her fingers in and out faster and harder. Her biceps hardening at the exercise. She would go deeper and makes sure to hit the g-spot everytime. She doubled the pace and moves her arm strenuously. The woman below her squirmed whenever she twists her fingers for better penetration. She can feel her arm starting to ache and protest but she didn't dare stopping.

"Ah.. Lisa.. ah.. ah", Jennie moaned. Impressively whimpering in low sound.

"Shhh." Though she knows it's hard for the brunette to control her voice, especially she's actually loud and such a screamer, they don't want any of the other members to hear anything about this activity they're having.

Jennie buried her face on Lisa's shoulder to muffle her moans. Lisa playfully licked her ear and she sucked on a breath. The bed creaking with their fervent humping. She opens her legs wider to give more access as the pad of Lisa's palm pressed on her clit in each thrust. She rolled her hips vigorously to match the rhythm of their thrusts. She sucked on deep staggering breath and her nails digging on the Thai's skin as she anticipated the offing release. She bites on Lisa's chest just below her clavicle as her stomach coiled, muscles clenched, hips jerked and back arched. Lights sparks at back of her eyes and she threw her head back as pleasure shoots down her core, her mouth open in silent scream. She shivers in delight as Lisa guides her to her orgasm.

Lisa collapsed on top of Jennie. They found themselves giggling in between labor breathings. They shared a soft kiss and let their foreheads touching when they pulled apart. Lisa rolled off on top of the older when their breathings calmed. "How's your wrist?" Lisa asked.

"Hmm? It only hurts slightly, now. It will be well soon." Jennie replied. She turned to her side and snuggles with the younger. "Mmm spoon me~", she pleaded, showing her adorable pout.

Lisa giggled at the sight. _'You adorable shit'_ She rolled them to their sides and snuggles the brunette. She pulled her roughly to her front which makes the older gasped. She snaked her arm around Jennie's waist and the latter laced their fingers at about her midsection.

"You shouldn't have strained yourself hard. I still enjoy your love making no matter what." Lisa murmured against her neck then trailed kisses up to soft cheeks and peppered it with light kisses.

"Well, I wanted to try fast like how you do me."

"It takes practice. But that doesn't mean you need to push yourself hard. It's pleasurable any how you do it, as long it's you."

"Of course it should be me. If there's any other, I'll kick you that will send you flying back to Thailand."

Lisa giggled and showered Jennie's cheek and jawline more kisses. "I never said there would be another one. I already have my Queen and I wouldn't dare do anything stupid", she pressed a kiss to her temple. "I love you so much."

Jennie smiled at the sweet gesture. "Good. I love you too."

"Let's sleep now. No more worrying about useless things, alright?" Lisa yawned, exhaustion starting to take over.

"Ahuh, same as you. Let's look forward tomorrows brightly."

"Tomorrow and for the many."


	8. Lost Girl

It's the season of music festivals. Almost like a dream concert with the favorite groups and individuals gathering to perform on one stage. Blackpink is one of the most favorite and top options in line up in this year's festivals. Their schedules had been packed the past week with travels to Japan engagements and going back to Korea for festivals.

Korea Music Festival is their last schedule this week in which they'll perform. They are lined up along with top girl groups and others they're given the chance to interact with. 

* * *

After performing, they were escorted backstage to rest. As the group settled in their waiting area to rest, just then they noticed one is missing.

"Where's Lisa?" Jennie scrunched her nose and lips pursed into straight line. She failed to notice where the redhead had gone off to.

"She went straight to the arcade playing Tekken", their manager answered.

"Oh, okay", she doesn't even have a clue where the youngest is getting all her energy. The past few days had been draining and to say they don't even have enough energy and time to be with each other that much is already enough for Jennie to be sucked all the strength in her system.

"Maybe after we rest for a bit, we can check those games downstairs." Jisoo suggested.

"Sure."

* * *

They went downstairs and checks on each game. Jennie scanned for a certain copper haired and she spotted her still on the Tekken arcade smashing the buttons with extreme vigor, as if pressing it harder will make her win. Like on cue, Lisa raised her arms up her head showing an obvious sign of victory. This caused the brunette to produce a subtle smirk.

Jennie wanted to approach her and maybe play some games together, she missed her and a mini leisure will do fine. She's about to make a move but stopped in her tracks when she remembered a camera is filming them and they wanted to be subtle as possible.

"Let's try the car racing", Jisoo muttered at her side.

"Alright. Try to at least attempt to win."

"Ya! Doesn't mean you're the queen of victory, you can't be defeated", Jisoo shot back.

Jennie chuckled and started the game. "We'll see."

* * *

Lisa is friendly and maybe called easy going most of the time. But, deep inside her, a little warrior is fighting to survive. She masked her fears with her bright smile and playful quirks. A lot of times she have thought to give up, pack her bags and go back home. But she always tell herself how far she have become now, and always remember the very reason why she started going this path.

Today is like she's being tested again. She have no problem meeting new people but there's something holding her back. She hangs out with Winner members because they've been friends since predebut, and probably the only ones she's comfortable with. While her group mates are busy interacting with other groups, she's here fighting social awkwardness and finding something to do just to ignore this painful coiling in her stomach. 

The festival is almost at end. _'Finally'_ Lisa thought. They're back on stage to give away signed baseballs. She's totally drained, both physically and emotionally. She just wanted to finish this, go back to dorm, buried herself in sheets, and call it an another day she survived. She's doing good so far, but of course the legendary luck Lisa possesses coming through in the worst situations. It's like the world is really against her sometimes. Suddenly, she felt antsy and a sudden pressure in her heart dropped to her stomach. Lisa shifts foot to foot and awkwardly shakes herself, desperate to ignore her creeping nervousness and growing anxiety. There should be something that could distract her to catch it early or maybe, go run crying to her queen—but that would be most unlikely. She glanced towards to her safe place— who is busy mingling with Red Velvet Yeri.

_'Um, okay.'_

Lisa tried to hold and steady herself. _'Come on Lisa, pull yourself together and don't cry. That would be weird if they just saw you abruptly bawling in here.'_ She is becoming desperate, she seek help to Jisoo and tried talking. Anything, anything even the random shits, weird things or whatever just—just anything that will take her mind away from the thoughts she shouldn't be having right now.

"Jisoo ya, where are we going to throw these?", Lisa managed to say even her mouth is dry. It's a good excuse to talk. Actually, she doesn't even know what to do, she wanted to throw hard these baseballs to vent her frustrations but that's a great no-no. She might hit an innocent individual. She thought she'd at least have started a little conversation but Jisoo turns to Jennie and asked the brunette the same question. _'Oh okay'_

The Lord might have given mercy on her and they were called forward before Lisa could break down. She and Jisoo walked the left side and throw the signed baseballs to whoever lucky person caught it. Because of her preoccupied brain, she didn't notice that she's walking off the stage on path where the stairs is not aligned. Good thing the staffs are aware and pointed it out. Lisa is still lost in her own thoughts until a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her. She looked up and saw Jisoo with terrified look and quickly turned to worried. She just then realized she may have face planted from a 5 feet floor if the older didn't stopped her.

"Ah ah ah you~ That was close." Jisoo may be smiling but she knows very well how the older got frightened and now trying to lighten the situation. Her smile is really charming so Lisa can't help but smiled back. That really helped and distracts her; now at least she feels lighter. She shakes her head and sent a grateful smile towards Jisoo. She held the older and guides her when they're going downstairs. No one wants a falling human being here, don't we?

* * *

The trip back to dorm is quiet. Guess everyone is tired. Jennie glanced at Lisa and saw her staring outside. She understands that the youngest is tired but there's something bothering in her, _she just knows._ She observed how she bore holes into nothingness with her lifeless eyes. That made the brunette frown. No matter how tiring it is, Lisa is always happy to perform. She's always this happy virus and energetic goofball going home with a satisfied smile whenever they're done. Now watching the redhead slouching in her seat and as if her soul decided to shut down, Jennie can't help but be worried.

Once they got back in dorm, they went on their routine cleaning up before going to bed. The whole time, Jennie's eyes followed the youngest. _'She's unusually quiet.'_

Jisoo loudly yawned, "Good night everyone. We did well today." She didn't wait for a response and immediately caved in her room to sleep away her tiredness. Everyone did the same except Jennie who stood on the doorway of Lisa's room. She can't just let this day pass with something bothering her girlfriend. She just watched her sprawled in bed, staring up in the ceiling.

"What are you doing in there? Come in." Lisa noticed the brunette just standing in there leaning her hip on the threshold. "Is everything alright?"

Jennie entered the room and closed the door before joining Lisa on the bed. "I should be the one asking you that. Is everything alright, babe?"

Is everything alright? She doesn't know. Sure she doesn't feel the best today but also, it's just one of those days. It is not okay because she doesn't feel happy but it is also okay because it can be passed and nothing to make big deal about. It became a norm to Lisa, so she can't be sure.

"Lisa?"

It must have taken a while. But Lisa doesn't know what to say. She's so confused and conflicted. What explanation could she give on her unwarranted feelings.

Jennie pursed her lips. She doesn't have a clue what happened or what went wrong. All they did are the usuals, dressing up, performing, and few interacting, playing, etc. Lisa seemed well just this morning, all bubbly and playful.

She thinks of the recent events, and looked down at Lisa, her face showed fighting emotions. Lost.

Then it clicked. It dawned on her piece by piece. How Lisa seemed to be playing in the arcades but clearly shown a face of frustrations, how she walked around looking for something to do or someone to talk to. She became busy with her own mingling that she failed to notice Lisa's struggles. How could she missed it? This is Lisa we are talking about. Someone who keeps things to herself and tried fixing problems on her own because she doesn't want others to feel sad for her. This is Lisa, her Lisa that she should know very well if something was off.

"Oh God, I am so sorry." Jennie rubbed her own face and exhaled heavily.

"What for?"

"For letting you be in that situation. I left you in there."

Lisa scrunched her eyebrows. "You did nothing wrong. There's no need to apologize." 

"But you felt alone back there, didn't you?"

Lisa was taken aback. Sure she did but Jennie is not at fault at all. "I'll admit, yes. I'm surrounded by people but I felt lonely. I didn't know what to do."

Jennie felt her heart dropped. Lisa is still insecure with her Korean. She's shy. The only friends she have outside YG are her fellow Thai idols, who are not in there. She hanged out with Winner members because she have no choice. She let her groupmates mingle with other groups and leave them to give their space because she feels out of place. She feels she would be just awkward and a hindrance if she joined in any of those interactions. She had yet to gain confidence approaching anyone unless it's for work. But still those times, she seeks help from her friends. She knows Lisa is a strong girl and can stand on her own two feet, but she still have a lot of insecurities that she's still working on. She's already far from her family and lives in a foreign country. That's all enough to make her feel lonely, but she don't because she's with the members. But, now what happened? Back there she was a lost girl who was left behind.

Tears dropped from Jennie's eyes, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Lisa palmed her cheek and wipe away the tears flowing using her thumb. "Why do you keep on apologizing? I told you, you did nothing wrong."

"But I still left you alone in there. I could be there to stand by you, but I did not."

"Jen, listen to me. You just hang out with your friends. You haven't seen them for a while. I won't hold you in having your own life and live it however you wanted to. I don't own it. You're free to make friends, and I won't be the manipulative girlfriend who seeks attention 24/7 and holds you in chains telling you what to do. It is just me who lacked the courage and I should be working on myself right now. Please, I don't want you to feel sorry for me. I don't want you to feel guilty on something you haven't had any fault."

Jennie shakes her head. "I should be there for you. I know you are improving yourself and you shouldn't be needing help all the time. But what you need is support. I could just tag you along and gave you reassurances back there. To tell you everything will be alright. That I'm there. What kind of safe place I am if I failed to secure you?"

"You are not obligated to do so. You are my safe place no matter what and you'll never fail to be. Just remember I should not always be dependent." Lisa sighed and encircled her arms on Jennie's waist. "Let's just let this go, okay? We are just making this an unnecessary big issue. Please, I don't want to fight. I am already tired." She then laid her head on the crook of Jennie's neck.

"Alright. Just to be clear, I don't feel sorry or pity you. I felt defeated because of what I should have done. What done is done so I'll just let it go. But, this will also serves as my reminder for next time." Jennie ran her fingers on wavy copper hair and play with it. Lisa hummed in approval. "You are always there for me every step of the way, and so do I. You protect me and I'll protect you."

Lisa lifted her head and smiled softly to Jennie. "Aw you cutie. You are the softest person I know. How can other people think otherwise?" Lisa softly brushed the tip of Jennie's nose with her finger.

"Well, I don't care about them. I care for those who cares." Jennie winked at the younger which made the latter produce a cute blush on her fluffy cheeks.

"Good. Good to know you're keeping that in mind."

They fell silent for a few seconds, holding each other's soft and loving gaze. Soft glow from the moon shines through the windows of Lisa's room. It is not as bright like usual because the sky is loomed by heavy clouds that is starting to pour small droplets of rain. But, just like any other day, Lisa's beauty creates a magical feeling to everything she surrounds. Her big expressive eyes, her pretty _'five-head'_ forehead—Jennie internally cackled at the thought— her lovely big nose that Jennie loves so much—it's beautiful whatever they say, it compliments her strong features— her kissable soft plump lips, her cute fluffy cheeks, her sharp jawline that she doesn't know it is possible to have together with squishy cheeks, everything that composes her small face that looks like it'll disappear. Every little things that Jennie adored. After a moment, she laid a soft chaste kiss on those enticing lips.

"Lisa, I just want to tell you that I'll always be here for you. We are all here for you. Jisoo, Rosé, Me, other friends, your family, fans, loved ones. All together we are here for each other. Don't ever feel alone. I'll be with you."

_'I am not going anywhere, I promise'_

"I want to give you everything. All the love and good things in this world. My big strong baby."

Lisa buried her face again on the crook of Jennie's neck, nuzzling the soft skin. The scent of jasmine and cool summer air, Jennie's natural scent. The scent of her home. "Mmm just stay here. It's more than enough." _'That's all_ _I_ _need.'_ "Everything that all I could ask for is here between my arms."

Jennie can feel Lisa is smiling against her shoulders. She pressed a kiss at the top of the Thai's head. "Then you have me. Always."

Lisa took comfort in Jennie's warmth. If Jennie only knew how much she is helping. She's a caring, thoughtful and very supportive person. Behind those playful banters and savageness lies a pure and loving woman. Lisa could only thank whatever divine good thing she did in her past life to deserve Jennie.

Her ears perked when she hears a melodic sound, such mellifluous symphony of voice. Soothing her and lulling her into calmness. Jennie softly sings against her head.

> _Tomorrow mornin' if you wake up_
> 
> _And the sun does not appear_
> 
> _I, I will be here If in the dark we lose sight of love_
> 
> _Hold my hand and have no fear_
> 
> _'Cause I, I will be here_
> 
> _I will be here_
> 
> _When you feel like bein' quiet_
> 
> _When you need to speak your mind_
> 
> _I will listen_
> 
> _And I will be here_
> 
> _When the laughter turns to cryin'_
> 
> _Through the winnin' and losin' and tryin'_
> 
> _We'll be together_
> 
> _'Cause I will be here_

Jennie swing their body slightly, cradling Lisa between her arms. Wanting to protect her from the world. The rain pours heavily outside, creating tapping noise against the window.

> _Tomorrow mornin' if you wake up_
> 
> _And the future is unclear_
> 
> _I, I'll be here_
> 
> _Just as sure as seasons are made for change_
> 
> _Our lifetimes are made for years_
> 
> _I, I will be here_
> 
> _I will be here_
> 
> _You can cry on my shoulder_
> 
> _When the mirror tells us we're older_
> 
> _I will hold you_
> 
> _And I will be here_
> 
> _To watch you grow in beauty_
> 
> _And tell you all the things you are to me_
> 
> _I will be here_
> 
> _I will be true_
> 
> _To the promise I have made_
> 
> _To you and to the_
> 
> _One who gave you to me_
> 
> _I, I will be here_
> 
> _And just as sure as seasons are made for change_
> 
> _Our lifetimes are made for years_
> 
> _'Cause I..._
> 
> _I will be here...._
> 
> _We'll be together, forever_
> 
> _'Cause I will be here_
> 
> _I will be here_

She finished. Their breathing slowed and suddenly the world feels like a wonderful place. The rain continues to pour heavily.

Lisa peered over the window and watch the raindrops race against each other drifting through the window. The soft glow of moonlight illuminating her room and their tangled bodies. She suddenly felt nostalgic, remembering her childhood nights in her room back home in Thailand. Nights she wished for her dreams to come true. She wonders if today, some child in Thailand is staring in the very same moon she's looking at, having the same dream she has 7 years ago. _'I hope and pray that all your dreams come true.'_

* * *

Sound of sirens can be heard from afar, cars honking, and some still awake in the early morning of Seoul. The stars may not be visible because of the rain, but the busy streets with car lights, still awake buildings and the lights from the bridge in Han river, reflecting colors creating iridescent shines and luminescent colors to brighten up her dorm room window.

Lisa sighed happily. She met the brunette's gaze and she's awarded a gummy smile she loves oh very much. She can't help but squish those cheeks.

"Okay, _blaargh,_ Lisa, that's enough. Have mercy on my cheeks." Lisa giggled and stopped squishing to cradle the brunette's face between her palms and pulled her into searing kiss. Their lips glided effortlessly against each other. Occasionally nipping and licking, and when they open their mouths to grant entrance for their tongues, they sucked lightly and battled for dominance. They pull each other tighter, molding their bodies as if they wanted to be as one. Like the nonexistent space between them is still far enough to each other. Not only their bodies but also their soul combining into one, hearts beating the same, love that can't explain.

They both panted when they pulled apart. Both gasping for air. Lisa recovered first, she pressed a kiss behind the brunette's ear before nipping on the skin. She gave a long lick on her neck and proceeds to nibble on her earlobe.

Jennie groaned and clawed her hand on Lisa's head. "Mmm, I thought you're tired?"

Lisa lifted her head and smiled. She tucked some of Jennie's hair behind her ear and pressed a kiss on the tip of her nose. "Well, I have still some energy left", she giggled. "How about you? Are you tired? Do you want to...?"

Jennie hummed. They have settled their predicament. She's in good condition and Lisa just looks so beautiful today. Her aura is good and her happy virus is back, contrast to the gloomy and bothered woman she is few hours ago. Also, how she missed her. Finally, they have a rest after the busy week schedule. She just didn't expect they'll be active again this soon. _'Well, why not start now?'_

Jennie pushed Lisa back on the bed and straddled her. "Let's hope that energy is enough", she whispered. Eyes turning dark and a playful smirk tugging on her lips.

It has been a long day but theirs is still yet to end. The sky is the witness of their love and for many more to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is I'll be there by Martin Nievera


	9. Another One

It was supposed to be a good day. They're on rest. The skies are clear and everything is going well. 

"What is this?!" Jisoo suddenly yelled.

Rosé is sitting at the end of the couch, playing with her guitar. She jumped slightly and almost snapped the strings of her guitar when the older suddenly outburst.

"What? What, unnie?" Rosé asked.

"Look. What kind of hilariousness is this?" She showed the younger her phone. Rosé read what's on the phone and her face immediately showed how shocked she is. Her eyes widen in every word she reads.

"Blackpink Jennie and Teddy are... What?!" Rosé can't believe what she just read and had to double take if what she read is indeed real. "Oh my... what do they want? Where did this just came from?"

"I know! Very unfounded!" Jisoo exclaimed.

"Oh no... Where is Jennie unnie?"

"Tsk.. she's still sleeping I guess..." Jisoo exhaled. "This is just a worst way to wake up into. I'll give a call to our managers." She stood up and walk out to the veranda.

Few minutes later, both of them are getting impatient. YG sajangnim is yet to respond. The rumor is so random and can count as funny because of how absurd it is. But they fear this will blew up and turned to the worst direction. Especially to Jennie's reputation.

Rosé is walking on circles when suddenly Jennie got out of her room. Both Jisoo and Rosé froze and stared at her. Neither knows what to do.

Jennie noticed two pair of eyes following her. "What?"

"Uhh... hi unnie. Um.. How's... your sleep?"

Jennie narrowed her eyes at the younger. "It's good."

"..."

The silence surrounding them gets awkward every second passed.

"Why are you two acting suspicious? Come on, spill it."

Jisoo sighed and stood up from the couch. _'No beating around the bush.'_ She reached out her phone to Jennie and let her read the article.

Jennie read silently and she frowned after reading the news. She furrowed her brows and pinched the bridge of her nose between her eyes. "What even is that? Some people are really comedian," she laughed a little, but everyone knows how forced it is. Jisoo and Rosé watched her sauntered to the kitchen and they followed her.

"Jen? Are you okay?" Jisoo asked.

"Yes. That was just another scandal." Jennie answered. "You... didn't believe it, did you?"

"Of course not! Even we are shocked, like woah, of all they could think of... geez." Rosé replied. She can't even finish her sentence on speaking about the rumor. She shivered at the thought.

"We don't believe it at all, of course. We are just worried for you." Jisoo muttered.

"It's nothing really. I don't take it personally. Some people are just probably bored again and have nothing to do with their lives. It will may be just a little awkward if we go to studio next time."

"Why can't they just leave you alone? I'm worried how will people react by it. You are just starting to get more good attention and out of the blue, this... I'm just so done sometimes." Jisoo scratched her head out of annoyance.

"I'm used to it. People will leave it alone eventually. Even if some won't forget about it, it will not matter anymore." Jennie sighed. She stood up and take out containers of milk ice cream then goes back to her sit and started eating the dessert fast.

"Ow look! Phew. Finally, sajangnim denied the rumor. It was fast though." Rosé showed her unnies the update news from her phone.

"That's good. Hope people will now just leave it alone." Jisoo said.

"..."

"I'm sorry."

Both Jisoo and Rosé snapped their heads towards Jennie. They were surprised by the sudden apology.

"What for?" They asked.

"It is about me and because of these, I'm dragging Blackpink with me. I'm sorry, guys."

The two other girls shared a look before approaching Jennie. Jisoo stood at her back and slightly massaged her shoulders, while Rosé sat beside her.

"It's okay. You are not at fault here. You are not dragging our group. You are not even doing anything. Don't blame yourself." Jisoo consoled.

"Jisoo unnie is right. You should be worried more about yourself. But, no, don't worry. It will die down. We will go through this all together."

Jennie nods. She's touched by her friends' support. _'How did I just get lucky to have them?'_

"Also, looking at the feedbacks, a lot are defending you. See? Our group is still steady. Cheer up, unnie."

"I'm okay. Thank you, girls."

Jisoo chuckled. "I'm also seeing articles popping out about your _'boyfriend'._ Your hot date." She scanned the articles being created. "It would be probably more believable if it's you and Lisa."

Jennie stiffened at the mentioned of Lisa. Thankfully, Jisoo and Rosé are busy in their phones that they didn't noticed her reaction.

* * *

Lisa blinked for a few times, letting her vision adjust to the light. _'Ugh, what time is it?'_ She looked at her phone to check the time but her phone is dead batt. _'Great. Maybe that's why_ _I_ _overslept.'_ She got up from her bed, stretched, and skidded outside to the living room.

First thing Lisa saw are Rosé and Jennie on the couch. She's about to approach them but the brunette suddenly excuse herself to the bathroom.

_'Huh? Ouch that hurts. Getting rejected when I just woke up.'_

Lisa sat heavily on the couch. Massaging her temples. "Ugh, what time is it, Rosé? My head hurts, I slept a little bit too much."

"Hmmm... you haven't check on your phone?"

"No... It's dead. I'm still charging it."

"So, you haven't read the news?"

"What? What news? Is there a typhoon?"

"I hope it is just about the weather..."

Lisa sat up noticing the sad atmosphere. "Why? What happened?" she worried.

Rosé gave her phone to Lisa and open up on community site. Lisa fumed when she read about the rumor. Glad it is already denied by YG, but still this is just unjust and had given enough time to attack on Jennie. "Oh god... what is it this time?"

Lisa stood up and looked for Jennie. She found her in front of the computers, playing Overwatch. 

"Heyy." Lisa greeted. She removed one of the headphone on Jennie's ear so she can hear her.

"Mmm"

"Uhh... are you okay?"

"Yup."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Lisa."

Lisa stood there awkwardly while Jennie went back on playing. She fidgeted with her hands. Thankfully, Jisoo walked in and she sent the oldest a pleading look. Jisoo immediately understood her. The youngest is late on the news and she wasn't around when they had the talk earlier.

Jisoo gently touched Lisa's shoulder blade and gave her an assuring pat. "I see you have read it too. Don't worry, it's already been denied. Just give it a little time and people will move on." She saw her relaxed a bit, but she also noticed how the youngest looked at Jennie worriedly. She pulled Lisa away slightly and whispered to her ear. "I know you are worried too to Jennie. We are also upset by the news. We just have to shrug it off since that's what she wants. But, of course we'll still be at her side and look out for her."

Lisa nods and smiled gratefully to Jisoo. The latter smiled back and mouthed _"just play along",_ then sat beside Jennie to join in playing.

* * *

Hours went by and Lisa tried to console Jennie but the brunette is giving her the minimum interaction. She answered her short responses and not even meeting her gaze, ending their conversation when the Thai just about to continue, and when she tries to approach her, the brunette will excuse herself or will just plainly ignore or reject her. As if her presence is burning on Jennie's skin.

"Should we limit going out for a while?" Rosé asked.

"Avoid sns for a while. But we don't have to be deadly quiet." Jisoo answered.

"Don't limit yourself what you wanted to do. I should only be the one who have to." Jennie said.

Jisoo and Lisa frowned. Jennie is getting hard on herself again. They shared a look and contemplates what to do.

"Okay, nothing happened alright? Why are we worrying? Right, Jen?" Lisa asked.

As usual, the brunette just nods and didn't even spare her a look. "Mmm"

Lisa pursed her lips. _'If that's what she wants'_ "Alright, I'm going out."

"Where are you going?" Rosé asked.

"To the vintage shop. Just going to look for some clothes since it's getting colder." Lisa entered her room and Jisoo followed her.

"What are you doing? You are really going out?" Jisoo asked.

"Ahuh."

"And what if people mobbed you and asked you about the issue?"

"They won't. Manager unnie and some security will be with me. And that's what Jen wants, right? We have to act like there's nothing happened and forget it. I know she just wanted to bury it and act like it's just a normal day. So, I will, to give her peace of mind and shows we aren't affected at all by the news. I will help her if that's what she wants."

Jisoo sighed. "Fine. I hate that sometimes you act bullheaded but it's reasonable. Just, just don't entertain questions if people ask you, alright? Text me if you need help."

"I'll be alright chichu~ I will just go shopping not do a presscon."

"Aish, whatever." Jisoo exited Lisa's room and leave her to change her clothes.

After a few minutes, Lisa is out wearing jeans, a red hoodie and a denim jacket over it.

"Pfft. Winter is coming?" Rosé commented as she saw Lisa.

"Well it's already cold outside. Gotta have to keep myself warm."

"Why do you have to look like that, though? You look funny, but cute. You're still cute, but funny also." Rosé chuckled. "Blinks will clown you again if they saw you."

Lisa moved closer to Rosé and muttered in hushed tone. "Well, that's what I'm aiming for. Maybe it will help some to forget about Jennie and Teddy oppa's issue and had a laugh at me instead."

Rosé smiled at the sweet gesture. Lisa doesn't mind being laughed upon as long as if she can help Jennie.

Lisa drew back and now speaks in normal tone. "Besides, you said I'm still cute. So, I'm just going to rock this outfit," she boasted.

"Pfft. Sure you do."

"Alright. Gotta go. Bye pasta~"

"Bye, take care."

Lisa walks into the front door but waving first to the unnies at the sofa. "I'm going out now. Bye everyone~"

"Bye, take care." Jennie muttered blandly and still not looking at her. Well, at least she had an answer. Better than being completely ignored.

Jisoo stared at Lisa and gave her a look that says remember what I said earlier. Lisa nods and smiled. She slipped on her shoes and gave a last wave to her unnies.

"Text me if you're about to get back. Don't forget! Take care!" Jisoo yelled.

Lisa chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Bye again!"

"Byieee~" Jisoo answered.

"Bye again and again. Love chuuu~" Lisa called out before she went out.

* * *

Jennie sucked on my lower lip and gave it a little bite afterwards. I groaned at the action and tighten my hold at her waist.

After I came home, she still ignores me. So, I was surprised when night comes and I came to her room to check on her, she pounced on me quite aggressively. Now I'm sitting at the edge of her bed while she is on my lap.

Our lip locking gets intense and the air feels thin. I withdrew from her lips and I dived in her neck. Sucking and nipping at her skin. She groaned and I felt the vibrations through her neck. She tighten her embrace on my neck and one hand grabs on my head and tugs on my hair slightly. I was about to remove her shirt but she stopped me. I gave her a confused look but she just grins and laid her forefinger at my lips, stopping me from uttering any words. She then grabbed the hem of her shirt and removed it herself, agonizingly slow, without breaking eye contact and her grin strongly in place. I stared at her half naked torso and she grabs on my chin to close my agape mouth. Thank goodness she allowed me to remove her bra. I unhooked the clasp using one hand. _'Yeah,_ _I had a lot of practice'_ Then I removed it from her smoothly. I went back to staring and appreciating her now naked torso while I rubbed her arms. "Wow." I muttered. No matter how many times I've seen her naked, I still can't get enough of it.

Her cheeks reddened but she didn't tone down her confident smirk. "What? It's not the first time you've seen it."

"Doesn't mean I don't get enthralled by it everytime. You are so beautiful." Though it's dark, with the low light from the moon, I still can see her blush turn a shade darker. She grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me to her chest. _'Wow. Aggressive and demanding.'_ But I am not complaining. I devour her breast while my hand attends the other one.

"Oh yes..." Jennie went back on clawing at my scalp and her other arm still encircled at my neck and her nails lightly scratching my shoulder blade.

She pulled my shirt over my head, followed by my bra and then throwing it somewhere across the room. She hold on to my shoulder blades, pushing me lightly and instructed me to move backwards so we're in the middle of the bed.

Once settled, she immediately kicked off her pants and underwear. Then she slipped her hands under my shorts and underwear and removing them in one swift. "Spread." she ordered.

"Quite dominant, are we?" Jennie gave me a sharp glare before an evil smirk tug on her lips. It made the hairs at the back of my neck stand and sent shivers down my spine.

"Are you going to do something about it? Just follow what I say." Jennie hissed.

"Make me." I challenged.

Jennie growled and roughly smashed our lips together. She pushed me hard on the bed and I bounce on the mattress as I landed at my back. She crawled on top of me and I met her gaze. Her eyes are dark, predatory, hungry. I feel a little bit scared under those eyes. She goes back on kissing me again. It's messy and desperate. _'She's being rough.'_

Without warning she grinds our sexes together. Jennie sat up and her eyes still locked on mine.

"Jen?"

She didn't answer and just continues to grind and sexily does body wave. She switches from body waves to circular motions of her hips, as if putting on a show. I enjoy it truly, but there's something that just doesn't feel right.

I groped at her breasts and gave it a squeeze. She moaned by the action and her movement gets more rough. _'Damn, control your volume.'_

Jennie moved back on top me and pushed herself with her elbows. I am still fondling her chest while she continues on tribbing. "Fuck yes, Lisa." she whispered. "Make me yours." My eyes never left on her own brown ones. I watch her in every move and observes every action.

Jennie sat up again. Her erratic movements goes wild. She grinds vigorously and pants heavily. Her eyes are shut closed while she jerks involuntarily with disorder thrusts. Her breasts bouncing as she moves faster and harder. _Out of control._

Lisa sat up suddenly. It looks like it surprised the brunette as she opened her eyes wide and stopped her thrusting. Lisa encircled her arms at the small of her back and buried her face at the crook of Jennie's neck. It took a few seconds before Lisa spoke. "Just let me," she whispered against the soft skin.

It made Jennie calmed down. I stared at her brown eyes and I'm glad how it softens. I flipped us over and gently laid her on the bed. I fix the pillows at her head and makes sure she's comfortable. I straddled her and palmed her cheek, brushing my thumbs on soft skin. "Just let me take care of you." I said softly. I looked down at her eyes and it no longer holds the scary glow on them. "I love you. I'm here." I kissed her forehead repeatedly.

Jennie's eyes started to water and I let her be. I caress her cheeks and my hands travelled to her neck, her collarbone and her arms. "I love you." I repeated. I never break our eye contact and just stare at her beautiful brown eyes. I sent her the most reassuring smile I could give. A few tears drop on the corner of her eyes and I'm quick to wipe it. She clenched her eyes close and blinks a few times. She calmed down and after a one heavy exhale, I am awarded with a gummy smile. I smiled wider and boop her nose before kissing it. I laid another kiss on her forehead and let it linger.

"I love you." Then finally kissing her on the lips. Gentle and slow.

I trailed my kisses down her jaw, then to the back of her ears, and then on her neck. "I love you. I am not going anywhere." I muttered between my kisses. I trailed lower while I caress her body. Giving small massages and caresses. I want to show her how much I love every inch of her. I want to make her feel beautiful and special. How much I adore her beauty and how much I'm thankful to have her and have this privilege to show her. I want her to feel dearly loved and to let her know that I love her with every fiber of my being. That she's that girl. The one whom I belong to.

* * *

Jennie and Lisa lays naked tangled together on the brunette's bed. Both sporting a post-orgasm glow. Jennie is cuddled up beside Lisa, her limbs and legs all hooked to the younger. Her head resting on the Thai's chest, listening to the steady rhythm of her heart. Lisa lays on her back and her arm is encircled around Jennie's shoulder and giving her arm comforting rubs.

"I thought I upset you." Jennie mumbled, but Lisa heard it clearly.

"You didn't. I'm not upset at you. I'm just mad at those who did this to you."

"Lisa—"

"No, hear me out first." Lisa cut in. "I know I have no control over them and that what makes me mad. What did you ever do to them? You just breathed and they attack you. I know you won't take the news personally because it's just absurd. Laughable. But what I'm worried is how people take this news. Netizens are just about to move on your bullying scandal and now this? Why? Why all of people, why you? You are the softest mochi, cinnamon roll baby, I know. You don't deserve this. Why not just me?"

"Lisa, no, you don't have to take the problem. It's them who needs to be fixed. And besides, I don't know if I can take you on any dating scandal."

Lisa scoffed but remained silent.

"That's why I got worried that I upset you. I don't know how will I face you after that rumor breaks. I don't know what you feel and I got scared you will think less of me and leave me." Jennie continued.

"What?! No. Love no, I won't leave you. Why will I think less of you?"

"I mean, I'm being involved in so much scandals. And this is not the first time I got involved in dating issues..."

"And none of them is true." Lisa stated in a matter of fact. "That's what I'm upset. They put you in so much tarnish to your image. But those rumors doesn't affect how I look at you. It actually makes me adore you more. You came out stronger and fiercer every time. I have just so much respect in you because of that."

"I just feel bad. Imagine we are together and then there's me getting involved in so many guys."

Lisa sighed. This is what she fear, she fears Jennie will look down upon herself. Others can think of her like that but if it's already Jennie who thinks herself like that, then it infuriates Lisa. She turned to her side and now face to face with the brunette. "Jen," she started. "You never gave me a reason not to trust you. So, why the need to question your loyalty? It's you who I believe in. They could only wish but you are mine, as I am yours."

"But you already have enough problems of your own. I just a had a lot baggage."

"Which is I'm willing to carry with you. You deal with mine, I deal with yours." Lisa pressed their foreheads together. "You protect me, I protect you. Remember?"

Jennie smiled and nodded softly.

"I love you. I'll never leave you just because some people wanted to break you. I'll be here at your worst and at your best. Stay with me." Lisa gave a chaste kiss to her lips. "I know you don't actually feel sorry to them. But you cared because you are worried for our group and for me. Don't worry, okay? A lot gave a feedback supporting you. We know the true you. This doesn't affect anything between us. We trust in the most responsible member."

Jennie snorted at that. "Yet, your room is still a mess."

"Meh. It's not that bad."

"Right..."

Lisa pulled Jennie closer to her and hugged her tightly. Securing her with her strong arms. "Ugh, you just have been through a lot. Aish... wanna grab something to eat? Let's eat milk ice cream."

"Lisa. I am tired, kind of sleepy, we just had sex, we are naked, we are comfortable lying here tangled together, and suddenly you want to stand up and eat ice cream at 3 in the morning?" Jennie sighed. "Where is your laziness when I need it?"

"Mmm... but I know you kind of wanted to."

"I admit it's kind of enticing. If we could just go in there still naked and eat ice cream like no care in the world. BUT let's dismiss the idea because I don't want to get Jisoo unnie scandalized and give Rosé heart attack, if they suddenly showed up and caught us."

Lisa chuckled. "As if Jisoo didn't already see you naked."

"Well, it's a long time ago. And it will be so weird seeing us in that situation. Suspicious is an understatement."

Lisa let out a laugh. "And I think Rosé will be traumatized for a lifetime."

Jennie chuckled and slapped Lisa's arm playfully. "So, just forget it. Besides I just wanna cuddle with you and sleep. Also, there's no more ice cream because I ate them all earlier."

"Hmm but really, I didn't say about eating there naked though. It's you who gave that idea." Lisa chuckled. "Okay, since there's no more and I also love these cuddling session, I'll just forget it. But tomorrow let's buy tubs of milk ice cream."

"Fine, whatever you want. Let's just sleep now."

"Okay."

"Lisa?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you. And I promise to stay as long you do too."

"Of course. I love you so much."

Jennie sighed happily. "I love you too. So very much."

She captured Lisa's lips with her own. Tasting the younger and effortlessly gliding their lips together. They pulled apart and held each other's gaze. Lisa laid a kiss at her forehead and pulled her closer to her.

Lisa played with Jennie's hair. She used to think she was envious of her hair. It's soft and silky. Unlike her own that are dead and unruly. But now she realized she's completely besotted to it.

Jennie hummed in approval at the gentle play with her hair. It makes her relax and more sleepy. "Good night, love."

"Good night." Lisa replied softly.

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Yes, and while you were sleeping. I won't leave you."

Jennie smiled and buried her face to Lisa's naked chest. Her breathing slowed and soon after they surrendered to sleep.


	10. Time II

The sounds of tapping on a wood surface surrounds the room. Slim fingers with perfectly manicured nails restlessly drums on an elegant vanity table. The owner of these fingers unconsciously does it as her mind is clouded with many other things instead. She leaned back on her chair and balances it as she rocks it slowly. She almost fell and stumbled as a sudden knock breaks her out of her trance.

"Coming!" she yelled as the impatient visitor continues to knock. 

The person on the other side of the door chose to annoy her and knocks frenetically with occasional beat. The room owner immediately recognized who this idiot that dared to agitate her.

"Can you not?!" Jennie hissed upon opening the door and it infuriates her more when she saw her with that cheeky smile—surely enjoying what she's doing.

"Can I not what?" Lisa teased and giggles as she saw Jennie about to combust.

Jennie is about to close the door when Lisa slammed her hand on it to prevent her from doing so. She tried fitting herself in the small open space in order to enter the room. 

"Who says you're welcome here? You're going by yourself", Jennie said as they engaged in small fight. She gives all her strength pushing the door close knowing the younger is way stronger.

"Oh my God! Ah! Are you trying to cut me in half?!" Lisa fought back and struggled to keep the door open while progressing her body to get in. "And I'm inviting. myself. in." she punctuates each word.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Oh yes yes yessss."

Jennie knows she has no way to win and gave up. Lisa successfully entered her room and then close it herself, still wearing that cheeky smile though seem wider this time.

"Hi", Lisa greeted.

"Go away", Jennie crossed her arms and furrowed her brows.

"Aww aigoo look at you. Don't be like that." Lisa envelops her in a hug and bent down her head to keep their faces close. "You are so cute ehhhh. Your cheeks ahhh. So cuuuuute!"

Jennie swatted the hand pinching her cheek. "Stop that. What do you want?"

"You."

Jennie exhaled and tried to break from the embrace but Lisa tightened her hug and buried the other's head to her neck.

Lisa chuckled, "I'm just messing with you. Hehe. Don't be mad now, please?"

"I don't have time for this, Lisa. I should have really decapitated you back there with my door."

Lisa giggled, "you can't do that."

"Wanna try?"

Lisa could only shake her head and smile to her obviously starting to get irritated girlfriend. She led them on the bed and make the older sit at the edge while she squat down at the floor in front of her. Jennie obeyed quietly and has an unreadable face all the while.

Lisa looked up at her and ran her fingers through Jennie's soft brown locks.

"Quit staring", Jennie mumbled.

"Mmmm", Lisa hummed and continued to brush the older's hair before cupping her jaw and softly caress the soft cheek using her thumb. While her other hand busied caressing the other's hand.

"Lisa. I said..."

"Why? It's not like I don't do this a lot."

"I just don't feel like it today."

Lisa won't listen and continues to stare. She studied Jennie's face and traces the delicate details with her eyes. _'How could it be possible for someone to be this cute and beautiful at the same time? How did it happen that this precious woman is mine?'_ Silence thick with tension surrounds them. Eventually, Jennie caved in and exhaled heavily.

"Fine. I'm having problems." Jennie mumbled.

A sly grin formed on Lisa's lips, "I'm not saying anything." She knows Jennie is having a dilemma but she doesn't feel like asking because it might add to the older's growing irritation. She wants to know what's bothering her girlfriend and so she did the most effective way—that is to stay silent because she knows Jennie can't take the silence and will soon talk.

Jennie loves Lisa's brown eyes. She gets amazed by it especially when the sun hit its light on those orbs and have its beautiful glow. But too much beauty can have its disadvantage at some instances. She hates it sometimes, when those eyes can see into your soul. She hates that she can't hide from her—one look into your eyes and she knows what you're truly keeping inside. 

"You have your ways."

Lisa chuckled and tip-toed to kiss the other's forehead. "Do you want to talk about it or let's have something for you to eat first?"

"What about both?"

"Alright. Wait here I'm going to grab snacks. I'll be fast." Lisa muttered and kissed the side of her head before heading out.

Jennie lied down on the bed as she bored holes on the ceiling. Not long after, Lisa came back in carrying bags of take out.

"That didn't took you long." Jennie eyed the bags and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I ordered this beforehand. That's actually the reason why I knocked here on the first place. Thought we could eat in the kitchen but I figured your room is better as of now."

The couple laid at Jennie's bed, backs leaning on the wall while their legs stretched out on the mattress, paper bags scattered and they made themselves comfortable while munching on their foods. 

"Are you lifting the world like Jesus Christ did, again?"

"Lisa he carried a cross."

"Same difference. He carried the religion on that cross where he was nailed and died to save mankind in which destroys the barrier between God and man. It's just about symbolism."

"You sure know a lot about the bible for a buddhist."

"I live and work with people of different religions. I picked up some of your beliefs. So, going back. You dodge my question."

"What question?"

"Jen, I know you're thinking a lot these past days. I noticed how you got stiff during our Abema TV filming when the fortune teller arrived."

"I'm just normal that time."

"You got so quiet. Barely moving and responding. Lips tight. How you are so energetic on the activities before and suddenly your mood dropped. You are afraid of what she'll say and can't volunteer to go first on knowing your fortune." It's true. How suddenly Jennie felt nervous about the segment. It's not like she fully believes in fortune-telling or whatever but she would be lying if she says it doesn't make her atleast afraid of what could ever they see on her future. She's been through a lot already and thinking about her future is one of some inducing stress exercise she often does. What more it will be broadcasted in public.

When she got accepted as a YG trainee, she's so bright and hopeful. Until her debut got delayed and delayed. On the first or few years, it was tolerable, but when another comes and still no clear future, she gets more anxious. She even started having second thoughts if she'll ever going to debut. She witnessed her friends leave one by one. She saw how the other trainees gave up and left. She watched how their group get cuts down in numbers as time goes by. 

"You can't even react well when she told Jisoo have a good fortune. You are one of the most supportive person I know. A simple positive response in either of your loved ones, you already get so happy and proud for them. But that time your mind is occupied. You tried to be present with what's happening but you're obviously bothered." Lisa continued.

By the time they finally debuted. She got disappointed by the lack of promotions. There's no promise in sight for an album. Months went, the promises shatters each day and what hurts the most is they're powerless. They can't do anything about the situation. All they can do is wait that some miracle will happen. They were given a comeback because their fans complained. A single fan meeting, an overdue TV show promise but still far from what the members wanted, and other lies that she got used to hearing by now. After that, they're back to being unsure what awaits them in the future. She doesn't know what to believe in anymore but still have to stay positive for the members.

A poke in her ear startled her. She turned to her right and saw the perpetrator grinning wide. "Lisa! What did you even put in my ear?!" Lisa didn't respond and just drink her soda with loud slurping sounds while looking at her. She eyed the straw and realized what the younger is trying to convey. 

"Ahh!" Lisa yelled while blocking the jabs from the older and mind you she's also balancing the drink for it not to spill. _'What even is she on now?'_ She successfully placed the drink on a safe place and set aside the foods before catching the wrists of the attacker. 

"What now?" Lisa asked.

"Ya! You're disgusting! Why poked my ear with that straw. Ew!" Jennie made a face of disgust while she struggled to get free from Lisa's strong hold.

"And what makes you think I used my straw? Then I will use it to drink?!" Jennie stopped and her mouth formed an 'o' before looking away, embarrassed.

"Maybe I used your straw."

"YAAA!" Jennie made a move to get a pillow to throw but Lisa was faster. The latter grabbed her wrists again and envelops her in a hug.

"You need to chill a little, babe. I'm just joking." Lisa whispered. "I didn't use straw, okay? I have fingers in case you forgot."

"I told you I don't have time for this, Lisa."

"And here we are now." 

Jennie growled but had already given up putting up a fight with Lisa. Lisa chuckled softly and pulled Jennie to sit on her lap, then wrapped her arm around the older's shoulders and the other arm rested on her lap.

"Do you feel better now?" Lisa asked, voice soft. "I just want to keep you away from your deep thoughts for awhile."

Jennie smiled and lays her head at the crook of the Thai's neck and shoulder. "I'm just worried, Lisa. When I thought we're getting closer to what we want, suddenly it can change without warning and then we'll go start again. We take one step forward, two steps back. It's like we're going back on square one over and over again."

Lisa rubs her shoulder and encouraged her to continue. "I know we already had this talk before but I can't really help but overthink. Two years from debut and we only have five songs. No album. Had one fan meeting. One comeback the whole 2017 with only a gift song. Barely any promotions." Jennie rubs her face and exhaled heavily. "I'm just getting tired of this feeling."

Lisa sighed. "I will be lying if I say I'm not getting frustrated of what's happening in us either. It gets tiring, true. I won't hold you back in having these feelings. Just let it out", she peck the older's forehead and continued giving comforting rubs to her shoulder.

"I'm worried that if this continues, will our fans stay? If we feel tired, what of them more when they don't get anything from us? We are not even given much freedom either to do something for them so we can at least fill those times of waiting. Will there be still who will be there for us? I know I said those encouraging words to our blinks but you know it's a rhetorical statement too. I'm telling it more to myself because I needed it." Lisa felt a pang in her chest by the dejected tone.

"I'm _nervous—scared."_ Jennie admitted. Lisa snaked her arms around the older one's shoulders and hugged her tighter. _'Whatever happened in us?'_

They lapse into silence looming with grief. Feeling the weight of the situation. "Lisa?"

Lisa broke out of her trance and sighed, "I'm worried too. But think about this, atleast now we're going somewhere", she gazed at her and smiled softly. "We are going to release our official lightstick soon. Our own! We even had the chance to design it ourselves."

Jennie finally let out a smile, though just a little, but still a smile. _'Some progress'_ Lisa smiled to herself.

"I'm excited. It even has this sounds." Traces of playfulness lace Jennie's voice. "And the lights. It will respond to bass sounds."

Lisa noticed the crinkles in Jennie's eyes as her smile gets wider and voice sounding more excited. "We're having our comeback either. It took long but it's coming. It maybe delayed but it's happening. Wow." Lisa responded.

"I know! I'm so excited! Gosh, sometimes I can't believe it. It felt surreal. After almost a year, finally a comeback." Jennie encircled her arms around Lisa's neck as she rambled enthusiastically. 

"We're also having a tour! Imagine the crowd will be filled with our very own lightstick in pink ocean. We get to perform new songs." Lisa added. She pulled Jennie closer to her and rest her chin on the former's shoulder. "I know they're still not enough and still have flaws. We still need full album, tour here in Korea, more fan meetings, TV guesting and other more promotions. We deserve better than this but I hope what we have now at least ease you from worries even a little." She kissed Jennie's shoulder blade before pulling back and looking straight into her eyes. Their faces close that the air between them mixing with their breathes. "You are worrying too much Jennie Kim. I know it can't be help to worry but I just hope you don't always carry this weight on your shoulders. Be carefree sometimes. We are here for you, I'm always here for you. It's alright to feel vulnerable and you don't always have to act strong in front of us. We saw the worsts, but we also see the best. You may have witnessed the downtimes during predebut but you have also witnessed how we stayed strong all together. How the four of us grouped, risen until we made it. I'm still having goosebumps whenever I remember that time we finally debuted. The good and bad memories that composed the reason of our inspirations."

"It feels...bittersweet."

Jennie snortled at that. Lisa is so into her newfound word. "I told you before that your problems are my problems. I'm willing to carry them with you." Lisa reminded her. 

"How you managed to stay carefree like this knowing you're like me at times too?" Jennie teased.

"I told you, just one look into your eyes, just looking at you makes me feel safe." Jennie searches Lisa's eyes and got flattered to see the sincerity in her favorite pair of brown eyes. "I'll have all these problems but upon seeing you and the other members, it washes all away, knowing I will be alright with all of you here with me. Especially you—my safe place." She leaned forward and Jennie did the same until their lips met. Sliding effortlessly as they collided in harmony. Jennie trembled as the kiss grew more passionate. 

Soon they pulled apart and both are slightly dazed from the exercise. "Mmmm I tasted fries." Lisa joked. 

Jennie slapped her arm and giggles—a sound that Lisa will never get tired of hearing. "I know you're excited but be careful not to spill anything to our blinks."

"As if me and Jisoo unnie haven't been giving hints ever since life started." Jennie chuckled. "I think blinks have caught on it and they started making these theories out of everything."

"It's not like they have anything else to do." Lisa defended. 

"Thank you, Lisa."

"For what?"

"I don't know. For existing?"

"Ah cheesy."

Jennie giggled. "I'm just thankful to you." She laid a finger on Lisa's lips to prevent her from speaking. "Nah ah ah ah. I said what I said." Lisa could do nothing but nod.

"Speaking of blinks, we're performing on universities again. It's been a while since we performed on school festivals and we have one tomorrow." Jennie recalled their first festival performance. The students' cheers and hype. It's so thrilling. It's so different from performing in private events and award shows.

"I know. I really love festivals. The crowd is so different. We can be carefree and interact with them closely. Those are my favorites." Lisa agreed.

"Me too. Honestly, I think we all do."

"Let's do our best. I know it's the same songs we'll perform but I'm really excited."

"Yes. Though I think we'll bring rain with us again, that won't stop us." Jennie cupped Lisa's face and showered her with kisses. "Thank you again Lisa. I love you so much." 

Lisa giggled, "I love you too."

Suddenly, a meow sound surprised them both. They turned to the source of the sound and found a little furball trying to open a folded paper bag. 

"I think he's hungry."

"Leo, no. You can't eat that. That's not good for you. I just fed you awhile ago. Wait for dinner." Lisa commanded. "I'll attend to my big kitty first", she said in flirtatious tone.

"Ugh. Stop that." Jennie cringed. 

"You like it." Lisa retorted.

"Whatever."

They watched as Kuma and Leo plays around the room. "Look at our children. Aren't they cute?" Lisa asked.

"You're hopeless." Jennie sighed and relaxed under Lisa's embrace. "But yeah they're cute."


	11. My Promise Stands

Soft click echoed from the front door. She gently removed her shoes but caught in quite a struggle as she is so tired and all just wanted to jump in her bed. 

"It's already late."

She was startled by the soft voice that welcomed her the moment she laid a foot at the living room. Thankfully her exhaustion won over she screaming bloody hell or else she has to do some explaining to their neighbors, only to embarassingly tell she's just such a scaredy cat and no crime happened. "Ugh. I didn't notice I'm sorry."

"What happened to being such a planner? Calculating?"

The brunette raised an eyebrow to that, "What do you mean? I know I like to be strategist but you can't expect me to always be in every detail, right?"

"Sure."

She was taken aback by the curt reply. Cold and sounds to be insinuating something.

"Do you want me to list per second what will I do? Count my steps? Make sure to make it be sharp on time in every little things? That I can never be late and be executed if I did? Tell me."

"That wasn't what I mean but you do what you do."

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm quite not sure what you're talking about."

"Lisa, what do you want?"

The blonde let out a humorless chuckle. "Honestly, at this point I can't bring myself to ask."

"Can you stop with that. You know, I'm tired. I don't have time to talk in circles." Jennie turned to walk towards her room but stopped when she heard Lisa in almost inaudible voice.

"Like always." The blonde mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Good night." This time it's Lisa who spun around and heads towards to her room.

But the brunette isn't fine with that. She grabbed the Thai's arm and she didn't miss how the woman flinched at her touch. "Seriously, Lisa. What's going on? Are you mad I came home late? I already texted you I'm running late so what's the problem?"

"Seems you had so much fun out there. So, tomorrow what? Ahh another full schedule? Okay, okay." She nodded softly as if speaking to herself.

"Is that your issue?" Jennie crossed her arms and huffed. "I thought we've talked about this? I thought we are okay with busy schedules?"

"You know I am."

"Then why are you being like this? I came home from dinner with the staffs after working for my upcoming solo. Can't I do that now?"

"You still and always can." Her tone monotonous and avoids eye contact.

Jennie hates how Lisa continuous to act and speak cold and she have no idea why. "Can you just please tell me straight to the point what's the issue?" This isn't their first fight but she find it odd how the blonde is distant and lacking warmth in handling it this time. Usually, she would take comfort at Lisa's reassurance tone and way of taking the situation knowing she's just trying to reason and settle their problems as soon as possible. Where was her gentleness had gone to?

"Jen, when was the last time we spend time together?"

The brunette's eyebrows furrowed. "We literally live in the same place, we wake up together almost everyday and other things."

"That doesn't count."

"Then what? I know I became busy these past weeks but you know first of all people why. We just ended our comeback promotions but I already have lots of lined up to do." Jennie isn't sure what suddenly made Lisa like this tonight. She's always been the understanding and doesn't question her actions. "You said you will be supportive of me? That though with our busy schedules you'll understand. Especially now, for the longest time I finally was given the opportunities in different things. Magazine shoots, ambassador of a big brand, solo activities and more..."

"Jennie, I said I am okay with that. You know I am the happiest to every little thing you achieve and opportunities that come to your life. I support you all the way."

"Then why are you asking me this now? You kept on saying you're okay with this but suddenly you are now complaining? What happened to 'we'll be strong and get through this'?" Jennie knows she's losing the battle with patience. "You kept on telling me you wish I achieve my dreams and get what I want. Now, I do! Isn't it your greatest wish for me to have my happiness?!" Jennie fumed.

"I said I do!" Lisa shouted back. Jennie startles at her tone. It's rare for Lisa to raise her voice from anger. She's always the cool one when it comes to problems and just gets loud when she's happy.

"Yes, I want nothing but the best for you. We've grown up together and I witnessed your hardships. The moment I saw you let out a tear from frustration when we were just trainees, I promised myself that I will not let this woman shatter as long as I'm here." Lisa continued. "I just want you to have your happiness," she sighed heavily and paused, trying to hold in her tears. She knows she won't be able to form proper words if she let herself cry now. Her hands balled into fist as she prepares herself to say her next words, she swallowed what feels like a lump in her throat, "but Jen, it looks like I'm not part of your happiness anymore."

Jennie parts her lips to speak, then close it again as if struggling to form words. She was speechless by Lisa's outburst. "N-no. What are y-you saying? Lisa, no... t-that's... that's—" she managed to say.

Lisa saw her small form recoiled and she softened at the sight. She hates seeing Jennie look so vulnerable and lost, it took her a lot of will not to hug the older, whisper to her words of reassurances and rest the argument for tomorrow–no–this time she has to do this. Her shoulder slumped in defeat and sighed. "When you're busy out there, do you think about me? Does your mind drifts to me atleast just for a few seconds? Do you even remember that we're in a relationship?"

"Lisa, of course I think about you." Jennie answered immediately. She's confused but what she's sure is she doesn't like where this is going.

Lisa shakes her head and shut her eyes.

"Let's end this, Jennie."

Jennie's eyes went wide and she inhaled sharply. She's quite not sure if she heard that correctly or maybe Lisa is talking about something else to end. This conversation perhaps? "What?"

"Let's break up." 

The room suddenly felt cold and the air is thick. "W-why are you saying this? Lisa this is just a misunderstanding."

Lisa exhaled heavily. "Jennie, God knows what I wouldn't do just for you to be happy. As much as I want to be the one giving it to you, I know I'm not enough. That," she pointed at the air, "that things that make you bloom nowadays are it, and where now I'm apart of. So, if I'm standing in the way towards your full happiness, the right thing for me to do is step aside and walk away." She held her gaze and thousands of emotions play in their eyes. "You know it feels that this relationship is just holding you back."

Jennie stepped closer to her and Lisa noticed that's she's shaking. Automatically, she held out her arms to catch the brunette and serves as her support. "Lisa, don't say that. You are not holding me up on anything."

Lisa holds her elbow and caressed it with her thumb to relax the older. She cupped Jennie's cheek with her other hand. "Are you doing the things that you do for and with me because you want to or just because you think you have to? I don't want you to feel compelled to do anything that felt robotic like I'm nothing but just an obligation just to tag your actions as a girlfriend. Relationship doesn't work that way for me."

Jennie's vision turned blurry as tears started to build in her eyes. "Lisa, I-I-I am so so sorry."

Lisa smiled but her eyes devoided from glee, more of grief and acceptance. "I'm setting you free. I can't force you to remain where you don't want to be. As much I want to be right one for you, I know that I am not." She speaks with her voice cracking, eyes glistening from tears. She traced Jennie's cheek with her thumb and wipes away her tears.

"I'm sorry. Lisa, I– God, I don't– I'm just incredibly sorry. I never intended to hurt you."

"I know." She again smiled sadly. "People fall out of love. It happens and it's something never intended. You are a good person Jennie."

Lisa tucked Jennie's brown locks behind her ear and kissed her forehead, letting it linger for a few seconds before pulling away. "I love you." She gave last squeeze on the brunette's arm then turned on her heel and began to walk away. Not giving the other the chance to respond.

Jennie was left rooted on her spot as she thinks over what just went down and realized her relationship with her best friend just ended.

* * *

Chills starts to permit the air slowly in between the humid weather and in a couple of months they're entering the winter season. She sips on her tea and heard footsteps from the room at her back. She turned on the sound behind her and she saw Jennie gave her a tentative wave and a shy smile. "Jisoo unnie said I'll find you in her balcony."

She chuckled. "Well she's right. Here I am."

Jisoo and Rosé of course caught up with them. They're the closest of friends for more than half a decade now. They easily notice what's going on with each other. Jennie and Lisa couldn't be more thankful to the respect Jisoo and Rosé gave them when they didn't pry on their privacy and didn't pressure them to admit their relationship. They both waited until they're ready to share their secret and were fully supportive and understanding to their decisions.

Until Jennie and Lisa have to end their relationship. The other two are more than welcoming to console both and lend their shoulders to cry on. Their bonds stand solid and unbreakable. A promise to get through everything all together.

So, that is what makes Lisa here. Relaxing at the oldest's balcony after their playful banter and wrestling. She hated when she have to keep things from them but thankful that they understood their fears and insecurities. After the break up, she needed Jisoo's wisdom the most and thoughts from her best buddy.

Her thoughts had drifted away that she forgot she's not alone until she heard Jennie took measured steps to stand beside her. "I bought you souvenir." She held out a small box and other small things typical you'll see at souvenir shops.

"Is it the Eiffel Tower? Tell me it is." She uttered as she accept the gifts.

Jennie chuckled and pointed at the small box. "Open that," she encouraged.

Lisa opened the box and saw an Eiffel Tower keychain. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"How's your trip?" Lisa asked.

"Amazing. It's a dream come true. Didn't expect that I would actually be able to attend Paris Fashion Week." Jennie smiled at the good memory. "Short time but I enjoyed it."

"That's good. Too bad the trip had to cut short because we have schedule in Japan." Lisa added.

"Hmmm but I'm surprised I was able to stay a little bit for more days than expected. Thought after PFW, I'll go straight back here."

"Well you just got lucky."

Jennie hummed until she was reminded of something. "Ah! I watched your dance video for YGX. You did amazing as expected, Lalisa."

Lisa felt a little bit shy with the compliment. "Hehe thank you." She looked at the brunette beside her. She had the visceral view of the gummy smile that never fails to make her heart beats badly. It's been months since their break up and she hates to admit that her love for the brunette still stands strong inside her. Why the fire in her still so big and keeps on burning while the one in Jennie had died out. Why just make it the both of them at the same time?

"Sajangnim told me you made a request for that in exchange of your pay? Little vacation I heard?"

"Hmm? Yeah I guess. Something like that."

"Thought of a place to go to?"

"Yup and it's already been granted."

"Huh?"

Lisa chortled at her confused face. She just remained silent and softly ruffled the brunette's hair.

"Yahh! Don't mess my hair." Jennie protested. "I'm just asking because your answer is confusing. Maybe you wished for Jisoo unnie's balcony because you're here, huh?" She joked.

She's fixing her hair when suddenly something clicks in her mind. "Wait..." she stared wide eyes at the blonde. "Did... did you... Are you the one who asked for my extended stay in Paris?"

Lisa's jaw tensed. Sometimes she forgot the older has a sharp mind and she tends to be careless around her. Lisa actually just can't help herself whenever she's in the presence of Jennie.

Well, there's no point in denying it now she figured it out. She breaks their gazes and stared at the stretch of Han River view and small buildings. It's calm and quiet. Opposite to the loud and chaotic mess she's feeling inside. She curtly nods in affirmation and hummed a little.

That was sudden and unexpected. Jennie was frozen, shocked to the admission. "Lisa–"

"You are happy Jen," Lisa interjected. "Please don't feel sorry for me. That's the least thing I want. I see how radiant you are these past days and I'm just doing what I can do to keep you like that."

"But you don't have to do that."

"I know. But I want to." Lisa looked back at her. "I told you there's nothing I could ask for but the genuine happiness for you and the other members. I'm serious when I said that I pray in all the years to come that you, Jisoo unnie, and Chaeyoung won't lose your beautiful smiles."

"How about you? Your happiness?"

"It hurts, true, but I have accepted our faiths. I'm trying Jen, and I'll get there. One day I can look you in the eyes and tell that I have moved on. It's just not right now."

"Lisa, you know I also want you to be happy."

"I am–partly. One of them is here in front of me but there are just some circumstances but it will get better soon. Plus, my ultimate goal is to make everyone happy. Makes people around me feel better. Your smile, Jisoo unnie's smile, Chaeng's smile and my other loved ones', that's what keeps me going. That's what I want the most even if you and I didn't happened."

Jennie dared to step closer to Lisa and stared at her with determination and resolve. "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course. You're one of the sweetest person I know. Supportive and always ready to help. We are best friends afterall."

The brunette nods solemnly. "I know I can't turn back time but if I can, it's only for the reason that I don't want to hurt you. It's a risk we both took. Either I hurt you by dismissing our brewing feelings that time or hurt you like what we have right now when I took the risk when I thought it would last." She encircled her arms around the small waist of the Thai. " But always remember that I don't regret falling in love with you, Lisa. Being with you is amazing and your pure love is something I never imagined I would get the chance to have." Jennie laid her head on the younger one's shoulder and closed her eyes. "And I don't deserve it. I don't deserve you. I can't help but still feel sorry about it. I'm sorry when the things started just to be as us being friends."

Lisa reciprocated the hug and encircled her long arms protectively around Jennie's shoulder. She gently touched the back of her head and runs her hand through brown locks. "Don't. Don't say you don't deserve it. It's like you're reducing my choices in life to something pathetic. My heart found a reason to choose you and that's that. You deserve all the happiness and good things in this world Jen. My view of you won't change. Just be happy. Do it for me because I can't bear to watch you get hurt and blame myself for letting that happen."

Jennie sniffled and pulled back to stare at her. "Really, how come I deserve you. I do really want deep in my heart for you to be happy. You deserve it too. You deserve it more than anyone else. I would like to see the fruit of your selflessness. Thank you, Lisa. I'm thankful that I met you."

"Me too. And remember my promise always stands. Even if I'm not the one your heart seeks for anymore, I'll always be here. When your world feels crashing, I will be here, willing to pick up the pieces and put them back for you. Your problems are still my problems and I will always still protect you from this cruel world in the best way I can." Lisa brushed back some of her hair that sticks to her eyes. "We still okay, best friend?"

Jennie smiled wider this time. "Of course, best friend. My partner in crime?"

"Always your partner in crime."

She's awarded by her favorite gummy smile. Lisa thought she really won't ever get tired of it. Now the more reason for her to cherish seeing it this close, keep it and put it at the safety inside the tiny pocket in her heart because now she's going to witness it more from afar. She fears she would run out of supply and maybe she'll settle from scraps and make the most of the little that was left.

Jennie's phone dinged and that's the cue for them to pull apart.

"Go check on it. I still have to finish my tea." Lisa said.

Jennie nods and mumbled quick thanks before heading out of the balcony and then out of the room. Lisa watches her back until she's gone. A sight that she should know better to learn getting used to now.

She turned her sight back to the amazing view from the balcony. Lisa didn't know when did she became such a masochist. But it doesn't matter because this is the best way she knows how to cope up. It will just hurt more if she will keep on denying her feelings. She would just let the things be until she gets numb and hopefully that's when the fire starts to die down. Afterall, she still cares deeply for the woman with or without romantic emotions.

"Well, this is life." Lisa gently whispered and exhaled heavily. She stared at the sky and astonishment faded away from her rich chocolate brown eyes, replaced by hurt and grim acceptance. A small smirk formed on the corner of her lips when she heard the door opens again behind her and heard Jisoo complaining how Dalgom is so heavy then continue to mumble she's getting him on a diet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was posted on AFF last January 3, 2019 but I forgot to cross post it here and on wattpad. I think you already know what this is about and everyone's already moved on.


End file.
